


King's Landing University - Drabbles

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Girl Pockets, Rock climbing, Slow Build, You Have Been Warned, also jon/dany i chapter 6, as my lady commands, eventually this will be arya and gendry, if you are looking for arya and dayne don't look here, if you have a problem with jon/dany don't read chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni drabbles. Just an alternate universe were Arya, Jon, Gendry, Dany, Shireen, Pod, Ned Dayne all attend the same uni. </p><p>There may be appearances from Sansa, Robb, Catlyen, Ned, Rickon, Robert, Joffery, Cersi, Tyrion, Jamie, etc! Just like writing this so here you go…</p><p>Will be updated sporadically, if you have an idea or request, leave a comment :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfection (September)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is in her first year of uni and sleeping in the dorms sucks. She sleeps at her brothers one night meets his roommate, and falls in love with is couch.
> 
> Arya  
> Jon  
> Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.

Arya's POV

Arya is sitting on Jon’s couch in one of his old t-shirts and her Lululemon leggings sipping coffee. It smells amazing, the coffee, just like always, Arya prides herself on being able to make the best cup of coffee ever. And yeah, she went there.

Arya doesn’t think she has ever been more comfortable. Jon’s couch is awesome, though in actual fact it’s his roommate’s couch. Arya is serious considering trying to buy it off them, even though she knows it won’t fit into her dorm room. She could sleep outside. It’s just that comfortable. 

Arya was glad that Jon hadn’t minded when she’d shown up tired from studying and begged him to sleep at his place cause the mother fucking children in her dorm would not shut the fuck up. Jon had pointed out that these ‘children’ were her peers, and the same age as her, and Arya had pointed out that most people her age were stupid. He’s said she could stay along with the stipulation that his roommate didn’t mind. Gendry, his roommate, hadn’t been bothered, he had’t even come home to Arya’s knowledge. Jon had let her sleep on his couch.

That’s when Arya had fallen in love. The couch was heaven. It was worked in just enough that it was squishy and comfy, but not so much so that she was swallowed and couldn’t get up. Arya was a small person, compact as she liked to say, so she could stretch to her fullest height on the couch. Her toes just brushed the end, it fit her like a glove. It also smelled great, the couch. She had expected it to smell bad, like butts and stale pizza cause that’s what all of her brothers belongings had smelt like growing up. Arya wasn’t sure why but it didn’t. It smelled a little like pine, and gasoline (yes, she likes the smell of gasoline okay, it’s weird, but whatever), and something else Arya couldn’t put her finger on but liked very much.

Arya snuggles back into the couch with her cup of coffee and sighs. It’s literally the perfect morning. Plus, Jon was going to wake up soon and they were going to the gym and then they were going to have a Harry Potter Marathon and eat enormous amounts of junk food. She sniffs her coffee again before taking a sip. Perfection. 

Arya is basking in the perfection of her morning when someone walks down the hall. She hears the floor boards cheek and expects Jon. It isn’t Jon however. A tall (like real tall) man appears. He has jet black hair, cut shorter than Jon’s who is currently ‘growing it out to see how it looks’, which is sticking up at odd angles. He is rubbing his eyes. Arya takes in his body before he stops; he is large, not like weight wise but just is general stature, his skin is slightly tanned, his hands are large and looked calloused, his grey t-shirt is out of place revealing a portion of his abs which are…ohh they are pretty. The man, that Arya assume is Jon’s roommate, stops rubbing his eyes and when he does they land on her. His eyes are blue, beautiful, sapphire blue, and they make Arya’s stomach flip.

“You are not Jon,” he says. 

“Nope,” she says laughing slightly. “I’m Arya…Jon’s sister…he told you I was staying the night…” The recognition seems to come round after a minute. His lips form a tiny ‘o’ and he nods. “You are his roommate, Gendry, yeah?”

“Yes, Gendry—that’s me. Sorry. Late night,” he tells her. 

“No worries, there is coffee in the pot,” she nods towards the counter. Gendry yawns. Arya laughs a little and he heads over to pour himself a cup. 

“I didn’t wake you did I?” Gendry asks sniffing the coffee and frowning slightly before pouring it. “Last night, I mean, I got in pretty late.”

“No, no,” Arya tells him. Gendry puts sugar into the cup and stirs. “Actually, this is the best sleep I’ve had since the semester started. Your couch is perfection.” Arya sighs and leans back into it. Gendry smiles then takes a sip of the coffee. 

“Whoa!” he says staring at the cup. 

“What?” Arya asks.

“That’s fucking amazing,” Arya laughs. “Gods, I thought it was our coffee maker but apparently me and your brother just suck at making coffee.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jon’s voice comes from the hall as he appears. He’s wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt and his hair is all over the place.

“Please Jon,” Arya says. “I don’t know what the hell you make, but I am certain it isn’t coffee.”

“Well I make it in the coffee maker. What do you think that thing does exactly?” Jon asks. Arya notices Gendry is leaning back on the counter smiling at them. 

“Just because it performs that function for others doesn’t mean it does the same for you.” Arya informs her brother. Jon rolls his eyes and grabs himself a mug. 

“My coffee taste fucking great,” Jon says. 

“I’ve had that shit you call coffee and it tastes like someone put Theon’s jock strap through the coffee maker.” At this comment Gendry almost spits out the mouthful of coffee he has. Arya and Jon laugh at him and when he is able to swallow he joins in. 

“I think Theon would disagree with you,” Jon says after they finish laughing. 

“Taste mine and tell me.” Jon frowns. He pours some coffee into the mug and takes a sip. He pauses. 

“Damn it, it is better!” Jon exclaims. Gendry and Arya burst out laughing again. The two boys come to join Arya on the couch each lounging at one of the ends. Arya scotches over to make room for Gendry, tucking her knees up to her chest. Gendry sips his coffee and lets out a moan. 

“Jon, I am never drinking anything you make again.” Gendry says. He turns to Arya. “What do we have to do to get you to teach us how to make this?” Arya laughs. 

“Well, I do like this couch…”


	2. Awkward (September)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is trying to write her psych paper. She goes to Jon and Gendry's and finds out that Gendry has a lady friend...
> 
> Bella/Gendry  
> Arya  
> Jon (at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btws: Bella and Gendry, NOT related, thought you ought to know.

Arya's POV

Arya did not get the couch though she did get a spare key. After a few weeks she could come and go as she pleased. Jon and Gendry’s only stipulation; coffee pot full at all times. Arya obliged happily and found herself settling into a rhythm sleeping over most Sunday nights as this was the night her norm got particularly loud, for some God forsaken reason. She’d usually study with Jon and Gendry and they would order pizza and watch some movie. 

Today was different. For one thing it was Saturday and for another Arya was a mess. She’d been up half the attempting to finish a paper for her psych class. She was exhausted and she hadn’t finished it yet. She’d gone to bed around four and been woken up at seven by her neighbours. Knowing sleep would not return she had thrown on a coat and grabbed her books and computer and trudged off to Jon’s place. 

She let herself in and made her way to the couch dropping her stuff and going to turn on the coffee pot. She was half asleep as she poured the coffee and stole a piece of cold pizza from the fridge for her breakfast. Arya ate quietly moaning to herself as she bit into the pizza. She set to work attacking the her paper with gusto. 

It was another hour before she moved from her spot. She’d edited, rearranged, and cut up her paper, and it was finally taking shape. As she poured herself another cup of coffee Gendry’s bedroom door opened. He emerged in boxers and white cotton shirt with his hair mussed as he ran his hands through it. He was not alone. A girl, with black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and a small smile, emerged with him. She wore a black skin tight dress which, in Arya’s opinion, did not look comfortable at all. Though as she drew nearer Arya could see that it made her ass and chest look slammin.’ 

“Morning,” Arya said as they entered. Gendry looks at her surprised and then…embarrassed? His hand rubbed the back of his neck and he avoided eye contact as he spoke. 

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound mad, just awkward. Can people actually sound awkward. Arya wasn’t sure but that’s what he sounded like. 

“Had to finish a paper and my neighbours are idiots,” Arya told him. She then looked to the girl. “I’m Arya by the way. Jon’s sister.” The girl looked puzzled. “Gendry’s roommate.” Arya supplied and the the black haired girl nodded. 

“Right. I’m Bella, Gendry’s girlfr…” Bella looked to Gendry. He gave her a sheepish look. Arya rolled her eyes. “Gendry’s friend,” she finished. There was an awkward pauses and Arya took a loud slip of her coffee. Gendry didn’t say a word. Bella looked disappointed when she spoke again. 

“Right then, I should get going.” Bella gave Arya a smile which she returned. She then grabbed Gendry by the neck and brought his lips to her’s with force. Arya looked away as his arms made their way to her waist and he returned the kiss. When they broke apart Gendry was breathing harshly and Bella looked very pleased with herself. She walked to the door and gave him a small wave. “See ya,” she said with a flip of her hair. "Call me.” 

Arya did very well not to laugh before the door was shut and she heard Bella’s footsteps disappearing. But when Gendry looked up at her she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Her laugh bounced off the wall of the quiet apartment. He looked puzzled as she held herself up by the counter top. 

“Did that just happen?” she says between giggles. 

“Did what just happen?” Gendry asks sullenly going to pour himself cup of coffee. Arya righted herself and looked at him. 

“‘See ya’ ‘Call me’”she says in a high pitched voice. “I mean she seemed alright, but really? She sounded like some girl in the beginning of a rom com who just slept with her best friend’s fiancé that she never met.” Gendry looked at her very confused and Arya realized that it wasn’t really that funny. “Sorry, I am real tired.” She yawns for effect. Gendry laughs now and gives her his typical half smirk. 

“You know sleeping might help,” he suggests, even as he spoke he yawned too. Arya smirks. 

“Guess you didn’t get much sleep either,” she chides. Gendry looks embarrassed again. Arya hops over to the couch with her refilled coffee in hand. Gendry comes to join her sitting on the chair as Arya’s belongings are strewn about the couch. “Where Jon?” she asks. 

“He…um…met a girl last night, they left together,” Gendry reveals. 

“Well, good for him. He was still pretty hung up on Ygritte last year. Glad he’s moving on.” Arya says idly looking back to there computer. 

“Ygritte?” Gendry asks. 

“His high school girl friend. They broke up last year, it’s a long story.” Arya waves her hand and shrugs. 

“What about you?” Gendry asks. “Any high school boyfriends waiting for you in Winterfell?” His voice is slightly uneven, Arya notices, and when she looks up his jaw is tense. 

“Me? No way.”

“No one?” Gendry asks. 

“Nope. Unless you count Ned Dayne, he lives in my building a floor above, and his constant assurances that he would fuck me.”

“He said what?!” He looks angry, his fist clenching and eyes narrowing. Arya is surprised, it’s the type of reaction she might expect from Jon or Robb but she didn’t think Gendry would care.

“Chill stupid, as if I would let the douchebag touch me.” Gendry grinds his teeth and doesn’t respond for a moment. 

“Whatever. I’ll still kick his ass. Remind me will you?” Gendry says idly. “Now, you need an edit on your paper?” He asks helpfully. He takes the laptop from her lap and looks over the paper.  


They spend the rest of the afternoon finishing the paper and doing school work. Jon performs the walk of shame coming home at 1:00. He blushed furiously as Gendry and Arya jested him for the afternoon. Once they had finished ripping into Jon, they ordered pizza and lounged on the couch. Arya sighed as they turned the TV on, she rested her head on Gendry’s shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Observant (October)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen is Arya's roommate and the two are off to movie night at Jon and Gendry's apartment.
> 
> Shrieen  
> Jon  
> Arya  
> Gendry

Shireen’s POV

“Come on Shireen!” Arya says pulling on her arm. Shireen drags her feet and giving Arya an imploring look. “I promise it will be fun!” Arya insists. Shireen doesn’t know why she’s agreed to attend her roommates movie night. 

She likes Arya, a lot, they’ve become good friends through their first few months of the semester as roommates. Arya isn’t an easy person to get to know, though Shireen supposes she isn’t easy to know either. Arya is a different soul. She is self confident, independent, stubborn, fearless, fierce, harsh, at times, and under that hard coating Arya is unfailingly kind.

Shireen experienced this kindness within her first week of meeting Arya. They had been walking round campus trying to find their classes for the next day and passed a small group of people who had whispered and pointed at her. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Shireen, being born with grey scale (a skin birth defect), and was used to it. She ignored them. Arya did not. She stopped suddenly and looked scathingly at the group. ‘Talk shit, get hit!” she’d growled before bumping person nearest her and striding away with Shireen by her side. They’d known each other about three days when she’d done this. Shireen thinks this sums Arya up nicely. Arya is Arya. 

Despite knowing her for months Arya’s powers of persuasion still surprised her. Through their two months together Arya has already convinced Shireen to go on a 10km hike, head to a dance club in Flea Bottom, show up to class in their pjs, and start rock climbing on Wednesday nights. And now Shireen was going over to Arya’s brothers apartment to hang out with him and his roommate. Arya said that they are cool, but Shireen has never been comfortable around boys. She is an only child and honestly has just never really had much opportunity to talk with boys. 

Arya had finally wore her down but that didn't mean Shireen was happy about it. She had sulked the entire walk over and was now currently trying to convince Arya that she had too much homework to do tonight. Arya hopped around her and began pushing her down the hallway. 

“I refuse to let you stay in our room and do homework for another night!” Arya tells her as they reach the door. She comes to stand next to Shireen, who looks up at her new friend. She doesn’t want to say the real reason she doesn’t want to go. She doesn’t want to admit how nervous she is, every time she meets knew people it’s always ‘what happened to your face’ or ‘have you tried this stupid solutions to get rid of it?’ At first Shireen just ignored it or nodded politely but now, as she id grown, it pissed her the fuck off. Who are they to go asking her personal questions like that! I mean really. Arya interrupts her thoughts. 

“Shireen, they are good people, they’ll love you and they don’t give two shits about your face.” Shireen smiles, she can hear the kindness in Arya, even if the words are harsh. Arya pushes open the door and shoos her in. 

When Shireen stumbles in she sees two older boys in the kitchen drinking beers and placing take-out containers on the counter. They look up at her and smiles appear on their faces. Shireen tries to smile back but she is pretty sure she is grimacing. 

“You must be Shireen,” the one with the longer black hair says stepping forward to shake her hand. She takes his with a smile, a real one this time because she knows this boy or at least she feels like she does. Arya had spoken of him non-stop the first few weeks of school. She recognizes him by Arya’s description of his hair, this is her brother Jon.

“And you must be Jon,” she gives him a warm smile. The other guy is being pushed over by Arya. He looks nervous, Shireen wonders why. 

“This oaf is Gendry, and he is a big baby.” Arya tells her. Jon laughs and Shireen gives a nervous chuckle. 

“I am not,” Gendry says grumpily. “Hi Shireen,” he waves at her and gives her a small smile and then bring up a hand to his mouth and stages whispers. “Sorry Arya forced you to come, we honestly aren’t that bad.” Jon laugh and Arya scowls. 

“I did not force her,” Arya answers stubbornly. Gendry just laughs and pokes her nose. She slaps his hand away. Shireen smiles now. She notices Gendry’s crystal blue eyes follow Arya to the kitchen. She wonders if Jon has noticed the way his roommate’s eyes follow his little sister. Judging by his casual demeanour, she thinks not. 

Gendry looks oddly like to her Uncle Robert but, she notices, he is much softer then her hard spoken Uncle. He seems to float around the kitchen with Arya and Jon as they collect food. They are a well oiled machine, Shireen can only stand and watch feeling incredibly out of place. Suddenly Arya is beside her pulling her to the kitchen and handing her a plate. 

“Don’t be scared Shireen we don’t bite,” Jon laughs. She gives him a small smile and loads some food onto her plate. She then joins them near the tv curling up in he big arm chair. 

Arya is on one end of the couch and Jon is the other. Gendry is sitting on the floor leaning on the end of the couch nearest to Arya. As she begins eating Shireen notices Arya run her hands through Gendry’s hair. It seemed like an unconscious action on her part but the smile that appears on Gendry’s face tells Shireen he is aware of it.

They watch Iron Man. Shireen has already seen it. It is still awesome.


	4. Halloween (October)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little scenes throughout Halloween day and night. Multiple POV's.
> 
> Jon/Dany  
> Arya & Gendry  
> Pod  
> Ned Dayne  
> Shireen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just really fun to write, I hope you enjoy.

Oct 31st 9:00 - Arya’s POV

“Fucking hell Ned! What are you wearing?” Arya rolls her eyes as she leaves her dorm. Ned Dayne is wearing no shirt, no pants, and a very small, nude coloured loin cloth. When he speaks a huge cocky smile appears on his face. She is fucking exhausted and has not time for Ned Dayne and his stupidity.

“Halloween costume, Ned states. Arya rolls her eyes again.

“You do that too much and your eyes are going to get stuck,” he comments. Arya rolls her eyes for the third time in thirty seconds.

“Mum’s been telling me that for years, eyes are still in place,” Arya returns. She shuts her door and swings her backpack onto her shoulder. She desperately wants to go back to bed, but she has class.

“I take it then you don’t like my costume,” Ned says.

“What are you supposed to be, a fuckboy?” Arya asks. Ned gives her an indigent look despite the smile that creeps about his lips.

“What exactly is that?” He asks as Arya turns to walk away.

“Dude word for slut,” she says. A laugh escapes Ned before she is down the hall.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it Stark!” He calls. Arya turns to let him see her roll her eyes again and then she heads to class. It’s going to be a long day.

 

11:00am - Gendry’s POV

Gendry is not wearing a costume. A lot of the first years are though and it’s distracting him. Lots of people in the library are excited for the parties tonight. It is Halloween after all, an excuse for uni students to get good and drunk. Gendry had been there done that. He was currently in the library working on his thesis. He wasn’t sure that he could endure any more shouts and hollers about people’s costumes and he was pretty sure he had a to work for a few more hours.

Gendry stands up leaving his books at his work station he walks to the small coffee cart that permanently resided on the bottom floor of the library. He’d been getting coffee there for 4 years. He defiantly was going to miss it when he’s graduated.

“Hey, Hot Pie,” he says to the barista. Hot Pie smiles at him and immediately begins to fix his drink.

“Hey Gendry, how is the thesis coming?” Hot Pie isn’t wearing a costume but, he is wearing a pie shaped hat which Gendry does his best not to laugh at.

“Slow as ever,” Gendry says. He hands Hot Pie the money and takes his coffee with a smile. He take a sip of his coffee and hums in appreciation.

“So,” a voice behind him makes him jump. “What’s good here?” Gendry turns to see Arya Stark standing, half soaked, and frowning slightly. She looks different today, but Gendry can’t tell why.

“Anything really,” Gendry says. “Is it raining?”

“Has been since 8:00 stupid. Where have you been?” Arya says. She steps forward to place an order with Hot Pie giving him a small smile when he puts extra whipped cream on top of her drink. “Nice hat,” she comments. Hot Pie chuckles.

“It’s not my fault. I’ve been here since 7:00 haven’t really looked outside,” Gendry tells Arya as she returns to his side. He give Hot Pie and wave as they walk away.

“You know this place does have windows,” Arya says cheekily. Gendry smiles down at her cheeky expression and feels the familiar warmth in his chest. They reach the table Gendry has been working at and he sits down. Arya stands next to his table.

“Don’t you have class?” he asks. Arya shruggs. “Not till later. I didn’t want to go back to my dorm.” Arya says curtly. She is upset about something. Gendry doesn’t push. He’s watched her blow up at Jon enough times, to know that if Arya wants to tell you something she will.

“Well, seems like I’ll be here for the rest of my life. You can join me if you like,” Gendry jokes. Arya smiles at him, he very much likes her smile. To his surprise Arya does join him. She has pulls off her bag and hoodie, laying them on the chair next to her to dry. Arya crosses her legs underneath her, sitting down, and looks intently at Gendry.

“How is the thesis going?”

“It’s actually fine, just long.” Gendry tells her. Arya sips her drink and gets whipped cream on her nose. Without thinking Gendry reaches over to wipe it off, Arya scrunches her nose and laughs.

“So what are you doing toni—” Gendry starts.

“Hey Stark!” a voice calls. Arya turns her head and Gendry follows her gaze of a blond haired boy wearing a fucking lion cloth and a trench coat. He guy makes his way over to them and Gendry realizes he is still leaning towards Arya, he rights himself.

“What do you want Ned?” Arya asks.

“Thought I made that clear this morning,” the guy, Ned, replies. Gendry does not like the cocky smirk on his face.

“As I recall our conversation this morning consisted of me calling you a fuckboy and rolling my eyes a lot.” Gendry lets out a snort at Arya’s response. Ned’s eyes slide off of Arya and onto him. He raises his eyebrows.

“And you are?” The boy says. Gendry smirks at him.

“Gendry, Arya’s friend,” he tells the blond boy.

“You?”

“Ned Dayne, also a friend of Arya’s.”

“Really, she’s never mentioned you,” Gendry says. It’s not the truth, but he like how Ned squirms when he says it. Arya meets his gaze and shakes her head with a smirk on her lips.

“I thought I asked you what you wanted Ned?” Arya says.

“And I thought I answered,” the boy replies. Dayne has a playful air about him. Arya raises her eyebrows. “I want you,” he pauses. Arya’s face is blank, then pain stakingly slowly she rolls her eyes at Ned.

“I am trying to have a conversation here,” Arya says. She had mentioned Dayne a few times but never had she said that the boy actually liked her. Gendry frowns a little. And one thing was for sure. That boy was looking at Arya Stark with pure lust.

“Yes, Gendry was it?” The boy say turning towards him. “We are trying to have a conversation. So if you wouldn’t mind,” Dayne says. His voice is playful but Gendry doesn’t like it. Gendry sets his mouth in a hard line and frowns at Ned.

“Ned!” Arya growls.

“Fine, I’m leaving. I’ll be seeing you Arya.” He walks off and Gendry glares at him.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Arya says sheepishly. Gendry shrugs.

“Does he bother you?” he asks. Arya shrugs.

“Not really, he reminds me of Theon actually, that’s why I haven’t kicked his ass yet.” Arya says. Gendry laughs. He has met Robb’s boyfriend Theon Greyjoy a couple times when they’ve come to visit Jon. He is a nice enough guy, raunchy humour, lots of smack talk, but with Rob he’s a little puppy and he absolutely adores Arya or so Jon tells him.

“Suppose he does,” Gendry says.

“I should go, I have class.” Arya stands up and looks at her wet sweater miserably. Gendry stands and begins to shrug off his leather jacket.

“Here take this,” he says to Arya. She opens her mouth to protest but Gendry waves it off.

“I'll be in the library all afternoon. I won’t have use for it. Go on, give it to me next you see me.” Arya hesitates slightly but then reaches out to take his jacket.

“Thanks,” she says quietly to him while shrugging into the jacket. She collects the rest of her things and turns to give him a smile before she leaves.

 

Oct 31st 1:20pm - Shireen’s POV

Fridays were her favourite days this semester because she only has classes after twelve and only as two. She has an hour lecture with Arya before their seminar section with Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion Lannister is easily her favourite professor this semester. She is loving his intro psychology class.

Arya and Shireen collect their things as Professor Lannister ends their section. Arya hasn’t said much today. She hasn’t been sleeping all that well and it’s taking it’s toll on her. Shireen suspects that there is something else going on too, but Arya is Arya and does not want to talk about it. Instead, Shireen has been attempting to distract her friend as much as possible. And considering that Arya had shown up in a leather jacket that was clearly not her's Shireen had taken the opportunity to distract Arya. Arya pulls on the jacket she’d being wearing when she arrived with, Shireen smirks. When Arya had first arrived she had thought it was Jon’s but she realized that since it was Friday, Jon would not be on campus, so had to be Gendry’s. Shireen smirks again.

“What?” Arya asks.

“Nothing,” Shireen says knowingly.

“Shireen!!” Arya whines.

“I think,” comes Professor Lannister’s voice. “She is delighting in the fact that, that is clearly not your jacket.” He catches her eyes and grins. Arya snorts.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Professor,” Arya says.

“Don’t you?” He ask. “And please, call me Tyrion. Professor makes me sound old.”

“Aren’t you old?” Arya asks. Shireen gasps. Tyrion laughs.

“Arya!” Shireen says indigently.

“It’s all right Shireen, Arya is right. I am old.” They all laugh now and the three make their way out of the classroom. “So ladies, it is your first Halloween here at King’s Landing U?” “Yep,” Shireen says.

“But I don’t like Halloween. We were just going to watch some scary movies in our room tonight,” she tells Tyrion. The Professor smiles. Somehow Shireen does not feel awkward speaking about her plans.

“You two sound like a bunch of _**old**_ ladies,” Tyrion says. Shireen laughs.

“I don’t know about ladies,” Arya says wickedly.

“You’ve gotten us off topic. Whose coat is that exactly?” Shireen asks. Arya frowns.

“It’s nothing. Gendry lent it to me.” Arya shrugs. Shireen smirks knowingly.

“Gendry Waters?” Tyrion says. Both herself and Arya look at Tyrion with surprise. “

How do you know Gendry?” Shireen asks.

“I am his thesis advisor, well one of them. I will have to mention that I know the two of you next time we meet.”

“I didn’t know he was in the social sciences,” Shireen says.

“He’s studying Clinical Psychology, focusing on Child Development.” Arya says. Both Tyrion and Shireen look at her significantly. “What?” Arya says defensively.

“Nothing,” Shireen says.

 

Oct 31st 6:30pm - Jon’s POV

Jon was in his apartment, on the couch, making out with Dany. He very much liked making out with Dany and he did not want to stop. So when she pulled away from him he whined a little, in frustration.

“We have dinner,” Dany says. She is sitting in his lap, her legs straddling him, with her hands in his hair. “Don’t care,” Jon mutters. He pulls her lips back to his and he can feel her smiling beneath him.

“We’re meeting you sister and Shireen,” she says against his mouth.

“Dany!” He did not want to be reminded of his sister at a time like this. Dany stands makes to stand up and Jon offers her no help. He leaves his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

“Jon!!” she says. He lets her stands up but drags his hands over her waist, loving the feeling of the silky fabric under his skin.

He and Dany were wearing Halloween costumes. They were going to a party after dinner. Dany was a Queen, a dragon Queen to be exact. It was her costume that started him kissing her. It was…fucking sexy. It was flowing blue fabric with a dragon design in pale gold. The straps were golden metal, and another plate of golden metal was round her waist, designed intricately . Jon wasn’t sure where she had gotten the costume but seven hells, he wanted to rip it off her right now. Dany had found his costume too, a black night. No armour, but a leather jerkin and trousers and boots and a suspiciously real looking sword and belt to go along with it. He stands up and kisses Dany again.

“Let’s go then,” Jon says. “Faster we eat, faster we go to the party. Faster we go to the partry, faster we get back here. Faster we get back here, faster I get you into bed,” he says.

“We’d better move then,” Dany says, she is blushing and Jon kisses her again.

 

Oct 31st 6:45pm - Dany

“No,” Arya says.Dany liked Jon’s sister a lot. They had only met a few times but she had instantly liked the girl. Arya was quick witted, tough, smart, and funny, and stubborn at times.

“It’ll be fun,” Jon says. Shireen giggles from across the table and catches Dany’s eye. The two siblings fighting is one of the cutest things Dany has ever seen.

“What are you two giggling about?” Arya asks.

“You two are adorable!” Dany says. Shireen nods in support.

“We are not adorable,” Arya says to her. “And it will not be fun,” she says to Jon.

“Yes it will,” he snips.

“No it won’t,” Arya returns. Shireen can’t contain her laughter and is holding her sides.

“Will you two give it a rest,” a voice says. Dany looks up to see Gendry walking over to their seats in the restaurant and taking the open seat next to Arya. The two siblings look at him with identical scowls. This sends another wave of laughter through Shireen and Dany takes the chance to snap a photo.

“We will not,” Jon says.

“What are they fighting about now?” Gendry asks Dany turning away from Jon and a still scowling Arya.

“Jon wants Arya and Shireen to come to the party with us. Arya doesn't think it will be fun. Jon thinks it will be fun” Dany says. Gendry frowns slightly before shifting his gaze to Arya.

“Why won't it be fun?” he questions.

“Just cause,” Arya says shortly. The girl is not usually this terse, especially with Gendry.

When she looks at Arya again Dany sees something she missed the first time. She peers closer at her and takes in the bend in her spine, the slump of her shoulder, and the droop of her chin. The girl looks exhausted. Well maybe she doesn’t look it, but Dany can tell. She’s been there before and this isn’t up to late studying exhausted, it’s something else.

“We have plans anyway Jon,” Shireen says. “I was so looking forward to it.” Dany takes note of the way Shireen tilts her head slightly and pouts a little. She’s covering for her friend. Dany thinks she might as well lend a hand.

“That does sound nice Jon,” Dany says.“Parties are over rated.” Shireen gives her a big smile. Jon sighs.

“It was just a suggestion,” Jon says defeated. Dany looks to Arya. The girl catches her eyes and mouths ‘thank you.’ Dany just smiles at her. They order their food and Dany steers the conversation to easy topics, laughing and joking, all the while watching Arya who seems to be putting up a great effort to smile today. Dany doesn’t like it.

So when Arya excuse herself for the ladies room, Dany waits and then follows. She finds Arya splashing water on her face. She pulls some paper towels out and hands them to the girl. Arya takes them silently.

“You want to talk about it?” Dany asks slowly. Arya continues to wipe her face as her lips twist into a line.

“About what?” she says. Dany rolls her eyes pointedly at Arya and waits. Arya seems to be contemplating thing in her head before continuing. “It’s just that…sometimes its all a bit much.” Arya’s voice is very quiet, not weak, just tired.

“What does?” Dany asks.

“Everything; school, people, places, all the things. Sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe, it’s just so much. In Winterfell, everything was so quiet. I miss it. The silence, I can’t seem to find it here.” Dany listens carefully.

“It’s okay to be overwhelmed Arya,” Dany tells her. “It is a lot. Your entire life has changed coming here, its a very different place. I get it, it was the same for me.”

“Yeah?” Arya looks up at her.

“Yeah. I guess my path was a little different but the end result was the same. I came to a city where I didn’t know many people, completely different from the place I left and was expected to fit in, understand the culture, and just be fine with it.” Dany recalls.

She remembers leaving the house she and her brother grew up in like it was yesterday. Getting away from him was the best thing that happened to her, but it had been hard coming to a place where she knew no one. She never missed the bastard but, she missed her home sometimes. The beautiful lemon trees that she’d sit under on sunny days. The children that she’d played with till her brother had chased them off. The house with the red door that she would come home to every night.

“It will be okay Arya,” Dany tells her.

“Just give it time.” Arya nods and her and Dany pulls her into a hug. Neither of them are particularly touchy, feely, but Dany knows she needs this right now. The girls relaxes a little and Dany rubs her back. When she lets go Arya is looking at her seriously.

“Listen, please don’t tell Jon. He worries enough as it is.” Dany nods.

“Thanks Dany.” When they return to the table Arya stops to whisper something in Jon’s ear and kisses his cheek. He gives Arya a smile and nods.

“What’s that about?” Gendry asks.

“Just some brother, sister stuff,” Arya tells him.

They finish off dinner and she and Jon head to the party after their goodbyes. As they walk down the street Jon leans over and kisses her cheek.

“Thank,” he says.

“For what?” Dany asks.

“For what ever you said to Arya.” Dany frowns at him. Jon laughs. “I know somethings up with her.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m her brother,” Jon says simply. “She won’t tell me, but I’m glad she has someone to talk to. I am guessing you aren’t going to tell me.” Jon looks at her tilting his head. Dany shakes her head. “Figured as much,” Jon says. “Shireen was tight lipped to.”

“She’s okay Jon, just trying to find her way.” Dany assures him.

“If she told me, I could help,” Jon sighs.

“Maybe she doesn’t want you help?” Dany provides. “Maybe she wants to figure this one out on her own.” Jon sighs again. Dany looks at his stricken face and reaches out to run her hand along his cheek. “Let her become her own women and,” Dany says. “Be there for her when she is ready. If she needs you, she will ask.” Jon smiled and kissed her hard on the lips. His breath mingling with her’s, she could taste him on her tongue.

“How did I get so lucky?” Jon asks. “Sometimes I look at you, hear your voice, your intelligence, your kindness…” Dany smiles and kiss him.

 

Oct 31st 8:45 - Ned’s POV

Ned wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t exactly sober either. He was in his dorm room with Pod, and they were pre drinking for the party they were going to. Well, that is to say, he was drinking and Pod was watching him.

“Ned, you’re not going to be able to walk there.” Pod tells him from his bed. He’s been on his computer typing furious for the past half hour. “And I am not carrying you.” Ned just laughs and takes another drink of his beer.

After another half hour they are almost ready to go. Ned elects to continue wearing his chosen costume and Pod throws on a hat and a play sword and says he’s a pirate. They make their way downstairs. Ned’s eyes immediately find Arya’s door. It’s become a habit of his. He is rewarded when Arya steps out, cell phone in hand, in a pair of very small shorts and a tank top. He really likes Arya. She’s and interesting character, and the fact that she is fucking hot doesn’t hurt either.

“Hey Stark,” he calls changing his path to walk towards her. He hears Arya sigh slightly.

“What do you want Dayne?” She asks. Ned frowns, he likes their banter, but Arya has been in a mood today.

“Nothing,” he says, as he and Pod reach her. “Just saying hi before we leave.” Arya raises her eyebrows at him but doesn’t comment.

“Hi Pod,” she says. Pod gives her a smile.

“Hey Ar, you and Shireen enjoying the movie?” He asks.

“Yeah, thanks for getting it for us,” she says. Ned is surprised. He hadn’t know that his roommate knew Arya. Well, he knew that they knew each other, but not that they ‘knew’ knew year other.

“No probs,” Pod says. “I found that first season of FRIENDS too, if you and Gendry still want it.” Ned frowns at his roommate. Gendry? Wasn’t that guy Arya was with in the library? Arya smiles.

“Oh yes,” she says happily. “Can you believe that he’s never seen FRIENDS?”

“I honestly can’t, he must live under a rock.” Pod says.

“I heard that!” A voice says from the room. Gendry, Ned wonders. There is a shuffling and there he is all black haired, and hugely muscled. Ned purses his lips.

“Sorry man,” Pod says with a laugh. "Didn't know you were here."

"It was a last minute thing," Gendry says.

“I’m missing something here,” Ned says.“How do you all know each other?”

“Arya and I have intro to Valyrian together, and Gendry TA’s next door,” Pod explains. Ned nods slowly.

“Cool,” he says. There is a moment of silence. Ned looks at Arya who looks tired. She gives him a small smile, Ned’s heart flutters.

“We should head out,” Ned says.

“Right,” Pod says.

“See you later,” Arya tells them. “Have fun but not too much fun.” Ned smiles at her brightly.

“I’m always too much fun Stark,” Ned says cheekily. She rolls her eyes. He likes it when she rolls her eyes.

“What party are you guys going to?” Gendry asks.

“Some guy’s named ‘Little Finger’” Pod says. “Ned got us in.” Gendry nods.

“Watch out for the punch,” he says. “It’s a bloody awful hangover.”

“Thanks man,” Ned tells him. Then he and Pod head out. When they are out of ear shot of Arya and Gendry, who are standing very close to one another talking, he turns to Pod.

“I didn’t know you like _knew_ Arya,” he says.

“Well, I kind of do. We work together in class and stuff, talk occasionally.” Pod shrugs. “Didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Didn’t think it was a big deal,” Ned parrots. “I’ve been groaning about her for weeks and you neglected to mention you actually know stuff about her.” Pod stops and looks at him.

“Listen man, I know you like her but I don’t think she’s into you in that way.” Ned knows he’s right but that doesn’t make it sting any less.

“She dating that dude Gendry?” Ned asks.

“They aren’t exactly dating,” Pod says. “I don’t really know what their deal is.”

“Geez, if he’s not her type I don’t know what is. I mean I’m into girls and all, but damn that is an attractive brother.” He says, Pod laughs. The sound echo into the night.

  

Oct 31st 11:00 - Gendry’s POV

Arya was curled against Gendry’s side. She somehow made her way over there during the night, not that he minded very much. Gendry tightens his arm around Arya and she snuggles closer. Shireen is on his other side leaning against the bed with a small smile on her face and Gendry knows it has nothing to do with he movie. He feels Arya’s head droop against his chest. He smiles and rubs his hand down her back.

“You can go to sleep you know,” he whispers with is lips at her ear. He feels her body shiver and can hear her swallow noisily. Arya doesn’t respond but he feels her body relax against his. Gendry smiles and returns his attention to the movie. It finishes a half hour later and Arya has fallen asleep against him.

“Hope she doesn’t wake up,” Shireen says shutting the laptop.“She hasn’t been sleeping well.”

“Is that what’s been bothering her all day?” Gendry asks as her carefully straightens out his legs. Shireen just shrugs at him. Gendry looks down at Arya. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted slightly, and her knees tucked up to her chest.

“Can you get her into bed?” Shireen asks. Gendry blushes slightly at the wording.“I didn’t mean…” Shireen looks scandalized.

“I know what you meant,” Gendry says good naturedly. He manoeuvres himself carefully, bending his knees underneath him and wrapping his arms around Arya’s small frame. He lifts her slowly, trying to not jostle her much. Arya lets out a little moan as they stand but doesn’t wake. He lays her softly onto the bed and pulls her covers over her.

“Thanks for being here Gendry,” Shireen says. He pulls his eyes away from Arya to look at the small girl with brown hair and scars on her cheek. “She’ll never admit it but I think you were just what she needed today.” Gendry smiles and pulls Shireen into a side hug. Both of them smile at Arya’s small figure under the blankets.

“Thanks Shir,” he says before he leaves. “For having me, tonight was perfect.” The girl gives him a smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

 

Nov. 1st, 10:00am - Arya’s POV

Arya woke up from the longest sleep she’s hand in a month feeling completely rested and refreshed. She looks round the room and Shireen is still in her bed. Arya reaches for her phone and finds she has a few text messages.

_Dayne: Arrrryyya i’m soon druqnk i like yow like like like you_

_Pod: Sorry about Ned, took is phone away to late._

_Dany: Lunch today, and girl talk?_

_Jonny Boy: Love you little sis, here if you need._

_Shireeny: Sleeping in, figured you’d check your phone first thing. Don’t wake me._

_Gendry: Hope you had sweet dreams <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany’s costume is the dress that Emilia Clark wore on GoT when they were in Quarth, the blue one with the gold: http://mwp4.me/movies/daenerys-targaryen-game-of-thones-3938/
> 
> Jon’s costume is loosely based on the costume that Kit Harrington wears on GoT when Jon is Lord Commander.


	5. Cold (November)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a cold. She texts Gendry about it. Jon brings her soup.
> 
> Jon  
> Gendry  
> Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, you guys make me smile! hope you enjoy the fluffiness.

Arya has a cold. It's fucking annoying. She has been coughing and sniffling and shivering all day. It's even more annoying because she knows exactly who gave it to her. That little shit behind in Intro to Valyrian. On Monday he'd been coughing the entire class and Arya had been very tempted to turn around and punch him in the face and make him go home. I mean really, who comes to class with a cold, she'd send him the fucking notes herself. The dick. 

Arya shifts around underneath the covers trying to get more comfortable. It is not working. Her nose is all stuffed and anytime she lays on her side the snot, that has currently invaded her nose, pools in that nostril. Now you understand why she wants to punch stupid dick boy in the face.

Her phone beeps. 

 

_Gendry: Hi_

_Arya: Hi_

_Gendry: what's up?_

_Arya: sick_

_Gendry: Sorry :(_

_Arya: don't be. once i'm better i'm gonna punch the guy who gave me this cold in the face_

_Gendry: are you?_

_Arya: yep._

_Gendry: good luck with that._

_Gendry: tell me when. i want to watch_

 

Arya likes texting Gendry. He makes her smile, not that she was ever going to tell him that. Her eyes begin to droop. She's taken some cold medicine and it was starting to kick in, she feels heavy and drowsy. Slowly, with a smile on her face, she falls asleep. 

Arya wakes up some time later shivering like mad. She has her comforter and two blankets on but still she feels ice cold. She lifts her head up to see if Shireen is there, she isn't. She sniffs and grabs a tissue and blows her nose loudly. Then she reaches for her phone. 

 

_Arya: I'm cold_

_Gendry: why are you texting me?_

_Arya: cause I'm cold_

_Gendry: get another blanket._

_Arya: too cold, don't want to leave my bed._

_Gendry: put on a hat_

_Arya: don't be stupid_

_Gendry: it's not stupid, that's where most of your heat escapes from_

_Arya: i don't have a hat_

_Gendry: get one_

_Arya: stupid_

 

Arya doesn't know how long she sleeps but when she wakes up it's to a concerned voice in her ear.  Jon is by her side looking reverent. 

"Arya?" Jon asks. "Gendry said you were sick." Arya looks around a little dazed. She tries to speak but her throat is dry. She reaches for her glass of water and takes a long drink. It feels nice. "Ar?"

"I'm okay," Arya says. She does feel better, not as cold anymore. Though she is wet? She moves slightly and can feel that her sheets are soaked through. She must have sweated off the fever. She sits up carefully. Her hair is drenched and sticking to her, and so is her shirt. Jon reaches over to feel her forehead. 

"You don't feel hot," he says. 

"Think I sweated it off," Arya says plucking at her shirt. Jon chuckles and pushes her sweaty hair off her face

"You need anything?" 

"Just a shower, I think," she says. Jon nods. 

"I'll pick up some soup and come back in an hour. Okay?" he asks. 

"How did I get the best brother in the world?" Arya asks. 

"Adoption." Jon answers. It's their little joke.

Jon is adopted. Her parents hadn't been able to get pregnant in their first few years of their marriage so they had turned to adoption. They had everything set before they found out that her mom was pregnant with Robb. Surprise! They'd been over joyed! They hadn't stopped the adoption though. 'The more the merrier' her father had said. Her parents seemed to want to make sure it wasn't a one time thing so Robb was soon joined by Sansa, then her, then Bran, and Rickon was last. 

"See you in a few," Jon gets up and leaves, and Arya gets out of bed. She strips the sheets down and makes a pile beside her bed before heading to the shower. She lets the warm water run over her taking the sweat, and hopefully her cold, with it. It feels nice and Arya dilly dallies a little while, enjoying it.

When she is done, she returns to her room and puts on some new pjs and makes her bed. She sits on it waiting for Jon to return, she scrolls through her phone and realizes there is a text from Gendry. 

_Gendry: i am not stupid._

It had been sent almost  three hours ago. Arya replies anyway.

 

 

_Arya: sure seems like it to me._

_Gendry: back from the dead then?_

_Arya: fell asleep. i was sick_

_Gendry: you're not any more?_

_Arya: feelin better, Jon is getting me soup_

_Gendry: sick people drink soup_

_Arya: and people who are getting over a cold_

_Gendry: but mostly sick people_

_Arya: i'm not sick_

_Gendry: what ever you say lady_

_Arya: i am not a lady_

_Gendry: really? what are you then_

_Arya: what kind of a question is that_

_Gendry: i think it was self explanatory, my lady_

_Arya: I AM NOT A LADY_

_Gendry: pretty sure i've seen you before and you sure do look like a lady_

_Arya: well i'm not_

_Gendry: what ever you say m'lady_

_Arya: stop calling me m'lady_

_Gendry: as m'lady commands_

_Arya: fuck you_

_Gendry: well that was unladylike_

_Arya: GENDRY!!_

_Gendry: yes_

_Gendry:_ _..._

_Gendry: m'lady_

_Arya: stupid._

 

Jon arrives and Arya puts down her phone grumpily. She eats soup with her brother and they talk about Christmas and try to figure out presents for her sibling and friends.  Arya kicks him out early so she can rest a little. She looks at her phone once more before bed.

 

 _Gendry: glad you're feeling better._  

 

_***** the next day *****_

Arya wakes up early feeling much better. She and Shireen go to breakfast and Arya attempt to eat her weight in bacon. The soup last night was not very filling. She and Shireen walk to class together. Before her lecture starts she checks her phone.

_Gendry: Jon is sick._

_Gendry: He is very whiny._

_Gendry: I blame you._

_Gendry: He wants soup._


	6. Girl Pockets (November)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl pockets are the worst, but Jon puts a positive spin on things. 
> 
> Jon/Dany  
> Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was frustrated by my girl pockets today and thought this up. 
> 
> enjoy

Jon's POV 

“Fucking hell,” a voice shouts as Jon enters his apartment. He recognizes Arya’s cussing though the door. She and Dany must be studying. He pushes the door open to reveal his little sister tearing apart his apartment while his girlfriend helps. 

“Um, hi?” Jon says. Dany looks up at him a smiles. Arya doesn’t look up instead she pulls one of the couch cushions out and throws it on the ground. 

“Hey hon,” Dany says. She dances over and kisses him quickly. 

“Should I ask?” 

“Have you seen Arya’s phone?” Dany says. 

“No, did she loose it?” Jon asks. 

“No, Jon I’ve been tearing you apartment apart for an hour for no particular reason. I am going to go knock on your neighbour’s door to see if he want’s me to do his next. Yes, I lost it!” Arya let’s out a deep sigh. 

“Well, did you try calling it?” Jon asks. Both Arya and Dany look at him with, what can only be described as, ‘bitch please’ faces. 

“No, Jon, we’ve been looking for an hour and not once have we tried calling it.” Arya says, she continues tearing apart his couch. 

“Yes, we called it Jon,” Dany says. “We think it’s on silent.” 

“Fucking girl pockets!” Arya shouts clearly frustrated. Jon scowls slightly and looks to Dany she returns his quizzical look. 

“I don’t know what girl pockets are,” Jon says. 

“Of course you don't know,” Arya says grumpily. He doesn’t take it personally, Arya doesn’t handle stress well. “You, my brother, are a man.” 

“I can vouch for that,” Dany says jokingly. Jon smiles at her, looking into her eyes. Dany gives him his favourite small smile.

“Will you two stop looking at each other like puppy dogs and help me?” Arya scowls at them. He chuckles. He begins to help Arya look. 

“So what are girl pockets?” Jon asks as he runs his hands through the chair next to the couch. 

“The 'pockets' manufacturers put in girls pants. They are pretty much useless unless you want to carry around some pennies.” Dany tells him. “You can't fit anything in them.” Dany lifts her shirt slightly and shoves her fingers into her pocket. Only her first knuckle entered the pocket. 

“Oh,” Jon says. 

“Hence the phone falling out,” Arya says. She groans and collapses onto the disheveled couch. “I need it, I have class in like 10 minutes,” Arya pouts.

“Ah!” Dany shouts. “I found it.” She's crouched down looking under the couch. She shoves her arm under the couch and produces Arya’s phone with a flourish. 

“Thank the Gods Dany!!” Arya shouts excitedly bouncing over to hug her. Dany smiles at lets Arya hug her tightly. Dany lets her go and Arya begins to pick things up, straightening up in a hurry. He and Dany help her and then Arya leaves practically skipping. 

“The struggles of girl pockets,” Dany says walking into Jon’s arms and hugging him. 

“Yes, the struggle,” he says. “But you know your back pockets are just the right size.” 

“Just the right size for what?” Dany asks as Jon let’s his hands trail down her back to rest in the back pockets of her jeans. She laughs and withdraws her arms from his waist and shoving them into his front pockets. Jon jumps a little. 

“Still, guy pockets, much more practical.” Dany says. Jon kisses her.


	7. Her Own (end of November)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen and Arya are rock climbing while discussing winter break. When they leave Arya get's asked out and she is not having it. She and Shireen head to Gendry and Jon's apartment for a little pizza. 
> 
> Arya  
> Shireen  
> Jaqen  
> Jon  
> Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just note if you are looking for arya and jaqen together not happening. also if you don't like jaqen as a jerk then I would skip this chapter. you have been warned.

Shireen’s POV

Arya scaled the walls of the rock climbing gym like it was nothing. She looked like she was dancing up the walls like some kind of spider woman. She reaches the top and rings the bell loudly. Even from the ground Shireen can tell she is smiling.

“Stark on repel,” she calls.

“Baratheon on belay,” Shireen replies. Arya begins to repel down the wall, jumping gracefully.

She and Arya had gone to get their certification a few weeks ago. Until then, one of the workers, Jaqen, had been helping them belay. He hadn’t seemed pleased when she and Arya had come in a few weeks ago and started to climb on their own. They’d been coming enough that it was getting silly to have to pay someone to belay for them, Shireen didn’t what his problem was.

Arya lands at the bottom gracefully and smiles at her.

“Your turn,” she says. She detaches the ropes and switches places with Arya.

“You’ll help me if I get stuck right?” Shireen asks.

“Shri, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re good at this?” Arya asks. Shireen shrugs and starts to climb the wall.

She is good, she knows this. She doesn’t dance like Arya does, she is meticulous about her foot placement, and carefully considers her path. She’s come a long way, considering she spent most of their first session clinging to the wall terrified that she would fall. She was gaining confidence, Arya was helping with that. Shireen picked her way up the wall sweating only slightly.

They spend the next hour climbing different walls and laughing, chatting about school, exams, and winter break. Shireen is going home to Storm’s End, her hometown, for winter break, and Arya is headed back to Winterfell. Arya had invited to Shireen to come up for a while after Christmas which Shireen was excited about. They had two weeks off and she was sure as hell not spending all that time with her family.

She loved her family but with her parents divorced and their weird-ass interconnected relationship she was not looking forward to spending her entire winter break with them. Her father had remarried and converted to a new religion, that Shireen just doesn’t get. Her had mother joined her father in the conversion and is now friends with her new step-mom, a priestess, the women that her father left her mother for. Weird-ass interconnectedness.

Christmas, Shireen assumed, was going to be freaking weird. Though she supposed it’s not Christmas anymore, it’s the Lord of Light Festival or something. The only person she was excited to see was Davos, her father’s best friend, who Shireen has known all her life. He’d called her a few weeks ago and promised her a real Christmas dinner after her one at home.

“Can you come up sometime during the second week of break? Gendry is going to come up too!” Arya says excitedly. “We’ll go skiing and hiking, it’s going to be heaven. My dad said it snowed again today!” Arya sighs blissfully.

“I think I can do that,” Shireen says. “Maybe Gen can pick me up on his way there. I’ll ask him about it.” Shireen smiles happily. They are now on one of the free climbing walls in the gym, climbing side by side and chatting.

“So you figured out what you are getting your crazy step-mom, slash if you are supposed to get your parents gifts?” Arya asks.

“No, I got an email from my dad the other day saying I should bring an offering to dinner.” Shireen says choosing another hand grip and pulling herself up. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Like food or something?” Arya says choosing a grip of her own.

“Don’t know, I figured I’d look up the religion and figure out what it means.”

“Probably your best bet,” Arya says pulling herself up with her new grip. “We could go ask the religion professor if you can’t find anything. Thoros, I think his name is, he might know.” Shireen nods.

“Whatever, I’ll figure it out.” Shireen says shrugging. Her shoulders are burning from all their climbing. “Time for pizza?” Arya smiles.

“Sounds like a plan,” Arya says. “Let’s stop, drop, and roll.” She lets go of the wall falling onto one of the large matts below, laughing. Shireen chuckles and lets go as well. Her stomach drops slightly as she free falls onto the matt.

They collect their things and are heading out when a voice stops them.

“Lovely girls!” Shireen and Arya turn around to see Jaqen running over with a water bottle in his hand. He stops in front of them holding it out to Arya. “You forgot this,” Jaqen says in his Bravosi accent.

“Thanks,” Arya says. Shireen frowns because she was pretty sure that she saw Arya put that into her bag.

“I miss speaking with the lovely girl now that she and her friend can belay themselves,” Jaqen says.

“It’s nothing personal Jaqen,” Arya tells him. “We figured it would save us a few bucks.” Arya shoves the water bottle into her bag. Shireen watches Jaqen stare, a little creepily, at Arya while her gaze is diverted. When she looks up his face changes completely, smiling and helpful. Shireen shifts uncomfortably.

“I take no offence, lovely girl. I simply miss this time together. Perhaps the lovely girl would like to make this up to me by agreeing to go on a date with me.” It’s now Arya who shifts uncomfortably at these words. Shireen doesn’t like the guilt trip built into the date proposal and scowls. Though, she now understand’s Jaqen’s disgruntlement at them getting their belaying certification.

“Listen Jaqen, I appreciate the offer but I don’t think so.” Jaqen’s face is switches again, slightly angry, and offended. Shireen feels Arya stiffen beside her.

“Why is that?” he asks. His voice is no longer smooth it’s replaced by a harsher tone with an edge which makes Shireen nervous.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Arya tells him with an even tone.

“Why?” Jaqen asks.

“I just don’t like you that way, alright?” Arya says, a little bit of annoyance is evident in her tone.

“Not alright,” Jaqen says. Shireen is annoyed now.

“Listen buddy,” she says stepping forward. “She said no, she isn’t obligated to give you a reason, so back off.” Jaqen’s eyes find her’s and she shifts, uncomfortable again, but holds his gaze. After a moment Jaqen backs up a step.

“As the lovely girl and her friend wish,” he says before walking away. Shireen looks at Arya who looks confused and creeped out.

“The fuck just happened?” Arya says.

“You just got asked out on a date?” Shireen says it like it’s a question, because she honestly isn’t sure. She links their arms and pulls Arya towards the door.

“I think so, I meant him though. He got all weird and creepy,” Arya says shuddering.

“He’s always been weird and creepy,” Shireen says as they turn the corner of the street.

“Thanks for the back up by the way,” Arya says. Shireen smiles.

“Always happy to oblige.” Arya laughs slightly. “You know before I met you I would have never done that.” Shireen tells her.

“I guess I’ve been a good influence.” Arya laughs. “Hey, you mind taking the pizza to Jon and Gen’s, I don’t really want to eat out.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Shireen says.

 

Arya’s POV

Arya was still feeling a little creeped out as they walked down the hall of Jon and Gendry’s apartment building. After Jaqen’s little tantrum at the rock climbing gym she’d been looking over her shoulder the entire time she and Shireen had been walking home. She was really glad Shireen was with her, and even more glad that she kept pepper spray in her gym back.

She knocks on the door of the apartment when they reach it.

“Who is it?” Jon’s voice calls.

“You sister,” Arya calls.

“Do you have food?” Jon asks as she hears the shuffling of feet and the door is pulled open.

“I’m not stupid,” Arya says. Jon smiles and takes the pizza out of her hands.

“And crazy bread!” Shireen says hopping into the apartment behind Jon holding up a smaller box. Arya looks over her shoulder once more before shutting the door and locking it behind her.

“Someone after you?” Gendry voice says. When she turns around he is standing next to her, head tilted, frowning.

“No,” Arya says. “Just being cautious.” Arya walks towards the living room where Jon and Shireen are laying out the food. Gendry follows her.

“Since when are you cautious?” he asks as he plops himself down on the squishy arm chair.

“Since creepy dudes ask me out,” Arya tells him taking a piece of pizza and sitting next to Shireen on the couch.

“Who ask you out?” Jon asks, he’s frowning and his jaw is tense.

“A guy at the rock climbing gym,” Shireen answers for her as Arya’s mouth is full of pizza. “He was a real jerk about it too.”

“Name, now.” Jon says, his voice is angry.

“Cool it Jon,” Arya tells him. “Shir and I handled it.”

“Yeah!” Shireen says holding out her fist to Arya. “Girl power,” she says at Arya bumps it with her own. They laugh but neither Gendry or Jon join in.

“Chill out you two, we can handle ourselves.” Arya tells him. She takes another large bite of pizza.

“Fine,” Jon says dismissively. Gendry doesn’t say anything, he just looks at her with those big, blue eyes.

“New subject,” Shireen says. “Do either of you know what a ‘offering’ is in terms of the Lord of Light religion?” Arya lets out a chuckle.

“You dad emailed you?” Jon guesses.

“Yep,” Shireen answers with her mouth full. “No idea what he is talking about though.”

“I took World Religions last year. I think I still have the textbook, we could go look.” Jon suggests.

“Can we?” Shireen says smiling. “That would be amazing!” They both stand up and head of of the room, Arya smiles watching them. It’s been fun watching Shireen come into her own, Arya likes it. She’d been surprised, but delighted, when Shireen had told Jaqen off. Arya’s eyes leave her friend as she disappears down the hallway. She looks to Gendry.

“You sure you’re alright?” Gendry asks her. Arya frowns at him.

“Of course,” Arya says. “Not the first guy creepy to ask me out.”

“Sorry,” Gendry says.

“If it makes you feel better, some non creepy guys have asked me out,” Arya says.

“Really?” he asks.

“Is it so surprising?” Arya asks him.

“No, no, it’s not surprising,” Gendry says hurriedly. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know a lot of my friends get super creeped out, and they feel uncomfortable when guys ask them out and are creepy and shit. My friends that are girls, not that guys don’t get creeped out sometimes. I’ve never talked about it before.” Gendry is rambling on, it makes Arya smile. “I mean, I guess guys get creeped out sometimes but — what are you smiling at?” he says breaking off this monologue.

“Just happy,” Arya says. Gendry gives her an odd look.

“Anyway, what I was trying to say was, I’m glad you’re okay.” Gendry smiles at her. It’s Arya’s favourite smile of his; it’s small and kind and his eyes crinkle at the sides as he looks at her.

“Thanks,” Arya says. There is a silence. It’s not uncomfortable. For some reason Arya’s breath quickens and her mouth fills with saliva.

“No luck,” Jon’s says entering the room. Both Arya and Gendry jump which goes unnoticed by Jon, but not Shireen. Arya watches a small smile appear around Shireen’s lips. She chooses to ignore this.

“I can check with Thoros about it Shireen,” Gendry says. “He’s the religion professor, I see him sometimes after my meetings with Tyrion.”

“Thanks Gen,” Shireen says. “So, happier topics. You all started your Christmas shopping? I got all of your guys presents, and Davos. Just have to figure out my parents.”

“I’ve done most of mine,” Jon says.

“Seven hells,” Arya curses. “I haven’t started.” They all laugh at her.

“Of course you haven’t,” Jon says. Arya scowls at him. “Don’t you scowl. You’ve woken me up the past five years on Christmas Eve and begged me to take you shopping because you’ve forgotten something.” Jon says. Arya smiles despite herself.

“Fine,” she says. “What about you Gendry?”

“I just have my mom and step-dad, and you all, so it’s not too much,” Gendry says. “I’ve got them all except one,” he says.

“Which one?” Shireen asks.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Gendry smiles. “She’s in this room.”

“Arya right?” Jon says. Arya stiffens slightly.

“She’s so hard to buy for,” Shireen says.

“I know right?” Gendry says.

“I am sitting right here,” Arya says indigently.

“Yes you are,” Gendry says staring into her eyes. Arya’s breathing gets shallow again.


	8. Comfortable (December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is studying for her exams. She's tired but when Gendry comes to sit with her she perks up a little bit. 
> 
> Arya  
> Gendry  
> Jeyne Poole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ar and Gen making a little progress here. It's fluff guys but they are making progress.
> 
> enjoy xoxo

Gendry’s POV

Gendry had been heading home after spending most of Friday afternoon and evening in the library. It was about 9:30 when he walked downstairs and spotted Arya in the corner of the library. He’d paused for a moment to take her in.

She was sitting at an empty table in the library; text books, papers and her laptop strewn about the table haphazardly. Her hair was in a knot on the top of her head. Her right leg was folded under her while the left bounced up and down. She was biting her lip in concentration an action, he knew, she had repeated many times that night as her small lips were swollen slightly, and more red than normal for her.

Gendry walks over to the coffee cart, Hot Pie isn’t there today. He orders himself a decaf coffee and a green tea for Arya. He walks over to her through the library holding the cups.

“Hey,” he says quietly. She looks up and Gendry can see the fatigue in her grey eyes. Her mouth is down turned a little and the ware shows through the smiles she gives him.

“Hey,” her voice sounds even more tired then she looks. “You just finished?”

“Yeah, got in a few good hours in,” Gendry says. He leans against the table, very close to Arya. “You looked like you could use a pick me up.” He hands her the cup and she smiles taking a sniff.

“Green tea, my favourite,” she says. He chuckles at the fact her nose is able to detect this. “How did you know?” Gendry just smiles at this.

“How’s it going?” He nods towards the piles of papers on her table.

“Studying for exams, I have three in the next three days.” Arya lets out a small sigh. She bites her bottom lip again.

Unconsciously, Gendry reaches out and pulls it from between her teeth with his thumb running it along the length of her lip. He starts to caress her cheek when he realizes what he is doing. He withdraws his hand hastily. He gives her a small smile in response to her confused frown, while simultaneously having a small heart attack in his head. He hadn’t meant to actually do that.

“That sucks, the exams,” Gendry says, trying to be casual, shaking off he weirdness. Arya doesn’t say anything, her mouth is hanging open. Gendry clenches his teeth nervously wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Arya seems to shake herself.

“It’s all right. At least I’m getting most of them over with.” Arya sounds like her normal self and for that he is glad. He doesn’t know what came over him. Her lip had been so soft against his thumb. He shakes himself again.

“You going to stay here a while?”

“Think so,” Arya gives him a tired smile.

“Want some company?” He asks. He makes to sit down before she’s answered throwing his bag onto the floor beside him.

“You don’t have to do that Gen,” Arya says. “I’m fine, really.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I left you here alone on a Friday night?” He huffs into the seat across from her and bends down to pull his laptop out of his bag. Arya chuckles and continues staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. “Get to work Stark, I don’t have all night.” He says good naturedly, mostly to get her to stop staring at him.

Gendry feels himself relax as Arya continues her work. He returns some emails from students in the class he is TA-ing for, attempting not to steal glances at Arya. He feels stupid for touching her, it had come way off too intimate, not at all how he’d intended it. No, it wasn’t really like that. She is like a little sister to him and a friend too, nothing more. They are very comfortable around each other, but that was just how it was between them.

He tried not considered Arya more that a friend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to though. The first time he’d seen her, sitting on his couch sipping coffee looking absolutely stunning, some pretty interesting, okay maybe dirty, thoughts had entered his mind. But, then he found out she was Jon’s sister. Jon’s favourite sister. His most loved, most treasured, most protected sister. And he knew that he couldn’t do anything about those thoughts. His friendship with Jon was very important to him and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it.

That didn’t mean that those thoughts went away, they were still present, especially when she smiled at him, or touched his arm, or sat close to him. Whenever that happened he would go through a car manual in his head, sometimes the entire thing, in an attempt to distract himself.

“What are you concentrating so hard on?” Gendry looked up to see Arya staring at him, all eyes and lips.

“Huh?” he says.

“You’ve been frowning for the last fifteen minutes,” Arya informs him..

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” he reprimands. She shuffles some papers around, choosing one to study

“I can do two things at once,” Arya says. “Besides, you're distracting.”

“Distracting?” Gendry says.

“Yeah, something about your face,” Arya is smirking at him.

“My face?” He raises his eyebrows wiggling them at her. Arya laughs. The sounds makes his heart speed up and his mouth go dry.

“You get this stupid look on it sometimes,” Arya informs him.

“Do I?” he asks.

“Yep.” Arya holds up a hand in front on her, clearly blocking his face from her view. “Much better.” It’s his turn to chuckle now.

“I _can_ leave, you know?” Gendry tells her, not really wanting to.

“No,” she says quickly. He grins. “No, stay.” She doesn’t elaborate, her eyes return to the paper in her hand and he drops his to his computer.

 

Arya’s POV

Arya is happy. She doesn’t feel half as tired as she had before Gendry sat down. She likes that he’s there frowning at his computer screen, and occasionally looking at her. She likes how she can rest her feet on his knees underneath the table. She likes how he doesn’t comment when she talks to herself while she studies. She likes how comfortable she feels around him. Mostly, she just likes him being there.

“Arya! Hey!” Arya looks up from her work when a familiar voice calls her name. Though, as she sees who it is, she wishes she had ignored the shout. Gendry looks up too, first to her then, over his shoulder at Jeyne Poole. Jeyne is striding over to them confidently in some leggings and a very revealing top. Arya was not a fan of Jeyne and, she knew, that the opposite was true as well. Which made the fact that Jeyne Poole was now standing in front of her smiling all the more…interesting.

“Hey Jeyne,” Arya says.

“It’s so weird we haven’t run into each other before,” Jeyne says.

“Weird,” Arya agrees, knowing full well that Jeyne has seen her around campus and purposefully avoided talking to her. Not that Arya minded in the slightest, as she said, she's not a fan of Ms. Poole.

“But, I guess you are only in first year.” Arya doesn’t miss the slight condescension in her voice. “Not like Gendry and I, we’re old timers now.” Jeyne flashes Gendry a huge smile, so _that_ is why she wanted to come over.

“Hi Gendry.” Jeyne angles her hips towards him as she speaks and Arya rolls her eyes to herself. When she looks up her eyes meet Gendry’s for a moment. He smirks at her raising his eyebrows, just a little, so Jeyne won’t notice.

“Hello,” Gendry says after breaking eye contact with Arya. When he looks at Jeyne his face remains the same despite the fact that her chest is directly in his line of sight. Arya is impressed that he doesn't look, even she is having a hard time not looking, but Gendry either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Most likely he hasn’t noticed, because Arya knows for a fact Jeyne has beautiful breasts.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Jeyne asks, as she twirls a strand of her hair.

“Jon introduced us,” Gendry says. Arya watches at Gendry completely ignores the fact that Jeyne’s breasts are currently jutting out towards him.

“So you’re helping Jon keep an eye Arya the Underfoot, that’s nice of you.” Arya flinches at Jeyne’s use of her old nickname.

“Arya the what?” Gendry asks.

“Arya the—” Jeyne starts.

“So,” Arya cuts her off. “How do you know each other?”

“Jeyne’s in one of my seminar sections for the class I’m TA-ing, Tyrion’s second year course.” Arya nods.

“Yep, Gen has been such a great help. I can’t see to wrap my head around some of the concepts so we kind of saw a lot of each other this semester.” Jeyne tilts her head towards Gendry smiling brilliantly. Gendry, as it happens, is looking at Arya. There is a small silence where Jeyne continues to smile at Gendry, and Gendry continues to remain oblivious to this fact.

“Well,” Jeyne says. “I should go, heading to a party. I’ll see you later Gendry. Bye Underfoot.” Jeyne walks away to join a group of girls by the doors. Gendry’s eyes follow her until she’s left the library. When he looks back at Arya she can see that he’s pissed.

“What’s with you?” she asks.

“What did she call you?” Gendry says ignoring her question. _Oh_ , she thinks. _He’s mad about that?_

“Arya the Underfoot. It’s what her and Sansa used to call me sometimes.” Gendry grinds his teeth. He stares at her intensely, his blue eyes boring into her grey ones.

“That’s **not** very nice,” he says finally. Arya chuckles at his response.

“Well, it is better than Horseface,” she says. Gendry frowns and clenches his jaw again. “She and Sans used to call me that too.” She’d long since forgiven her sister for the name calling and their constant fighting. Jeyne, on the other hand, she had not, mostly because she still used the names and there was also the fact that she is kind of a bitch.

“Bitch,” Gendry says under his breath. She shrugs.

“It bothered me more when I was little. Now, it’s just... it's whatever.” She shrugs it still does bother her a little but she has moved past the point of caring what Jeyne Poole thinks of her. She looks at her phone. It’s 11:00. She should get some sleep.

“We should go. I need to sleep before my exam.” She begins to pack up her things, closing her laptop and piling papers and her textbooks together. Gendry does the same shrugging into his jacket and throwing his bag onto his shoulder. Arya pulls on her sweater, one she’d stolen from Jon the other day, and picks up her bag to.

They walk out of the library and make their way back to her dorm room in silence.

When they reach her door she unlocks it and turns to say good night to Gendry. He is standing so close to her that as she turns her nose brushes across his chest. He steps back a little so he can actually see her. Gendry smiles very softly at her and leans down.

For a moment, Arya thinks that he might kiss her, but he doesn’t. Instead he pulls her into a hug. His body is warm and hard against her’s, he smells incredibly good. Her face presses against the lower part of his pecs, his face rests in the crook of her neck. Arya wishes she was taller so she could do the same.

“You know, she couldn’t be more wrong,” Gendry says into her neck.

“Who?” Arya frowns, her voice coming out muffled because she’s pressed against him so tightly.

“Jeyne. Your face is beautiful, every part of you is beautiful.” Gendry’s voice is low and husky and she can feel his breath on her skin. It sends a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach, and an ache between her legs. He let’s her go and Arya as to consciously suppress a whine.

“Thanks,” she tells him. She feels like it isn’t saying enough, but just the right amount, all at the same time.

“Good night Arya,” Gendry says.

“Good night Gendry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what do you think?


	9. Loved (December)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finished exam and hanging out before christmas break. 
> 
> Dany/Jon  
> Shireen  
> Arya  
> Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer to get right, but I hope you like it!!

Dany’s POV

Dany walks out of her last exam feeling utterly exhausted. She slumps against the wall and pulls her phone from her bag. There’s a text from Jon.

_Jon: Come over when you’re done._   
_Jon: We have Bravosi take out_   
_Jon: and you know… i’m here_

_Dany: on my way_

Dany smiles as she types. Jon always makes her smile. Dany pushes herself off the wall and starts to make her way out of the building. It’s chilly out and she pulls her sweater around her more tightly. She was beginning to get used to the weather in King’s Landing. Though, it’s not like her childhood home, where the weather remained consistently hot year round. Jon had invited her to visit Winterfell during the break, he said that she simply could not spend another winter without seeing snow. She, unfortunately, had to head home to visit Viserys, which she was not looking forward to.

Dany loves her life in King’s Landing. She loves the political science program she is currently enrolled in. She’s met a few other people in her classes that she considers friends. She loves spending time with Jon. She loves spending time with Arya and Shireen or hanging with Gendry and Jon at their apartment. For the first time in her life Dany feels like she is in the right place, with the right people, doing what she is meant to be. This is why she doesn’t want to go home. Dany knows that going home means her brother consistently putting down her accomplishments, and her self in general, and being generally horrible.

Dany arrives at Jon’s apartment in five minutes and lets herself in. She smiles warmly as Jon, Gendry, Arya, and Shireen all shout a chorus of hellos at her. Jon stands up and lifts her into his arms kissing her quickly.

“Hi,” he mummers into her neck. The stubble on his chin tickles her and she smiles.

“Hi,” she says back quietly. He drops his arms from her waist and takes her hand pulling her into the living room towards their friends. “Hi guys,” Dany says sitting down and taking the plate Jon offers her which is filled with food.

“Hi Dany,” Gendry says.

“So how did it go then?” Arya asks of her exam.

“All right, I feel okay about it,” Dany says. “Are you all, done then?”

“Yep!” Shireen says excitedly. “First semester done,” Shireen smiles happily. Dany can’t help but smile as well.

“And,” Arya says. “I must say, we killed it!” Her grey eyes sparkle as she leans across Gendry to high five Shireen. Dany notices the surprised then pleased look on Gendry’s face as she does this, though he tries to hide it. Arya returns to her original position, leaning a little bit closer to Gendry then she had before. _Those two_ , Dany thinks.

“When is everyone heading home?” Dany asks the group digging into her food.

“I leave tomorrow,” Shireen says. “Davos is picking me up at noon.”

“We’re tomorrow in the morning as well,” Jon says. “It’s a long drive, we need an early start.”

“How long is it?” she asks.

“Ten hours if Jon is driving, seven if I am,” Arya says.

“That’s only because you drive like a maniac,” Jon informs her. Arya opens her mouth to retort but Gendry stops her.

“I thought we agreed no bickering?” Arya rolls her eyes, and Jon sticks his tongue out at her causing Shireen to giggle. “My mom and step-dad are coming here for Christmas,” Gendry says, ignoring the Stark siblings as they continue to make faces at each other. “Their house is getting some repairs done, so we’re having Christmas here. What about you Dany?”

“I’m spending the entire break back home. My brother insisted,” Dany says. Jon squeezes her hand and smiles at her. “I’m hoping I can come to Winterfell though.”

“We’re all hoping that,” Jon says from beside her. Dany smiles at him. Her eyes drift across the room to Arya who is leaning comfortably into Gendry’s shoulder, absent mindedly drumming on Gendry’s knee with her finger tips. She catches the significant look Shireen gives her and the two chuckles silently. 

“You and Shri are coming up, right Gendry?” Arya says. Gendry nods and smiles as Shireen bounces up and down happily.

“Yep, Gen is picking me up two days after Christmas and we’re driving up together!” Shireen grins at Gendry, who chuckles at her excitement. He seems to be in a particularly good mood tonight, Dany notices. Dany suspects it is due to the fact that Arya is currently stuck to his side.

“You have to come Dany!” Arya whines leaning towards her to poke her shoulder.

“I’ll do my best,” Dany says. Arya’s face still remains a pouty but, as she relaxes back into Gendry’s shoulder a contented smile appears on her face.

“We should go Dany. You still need to pack and your flight is early tomorrow.” Jon stands up and hold a hand to Dany. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet and into his chest. Dany smirks and kisses his cheek.

“All right enough of that,” Arya says hauling herself to her feet. “Give me a hug before you go.” Dany smiled and slipped out of Jon’s arms and into Arya’s. “Please come. It would mean the world to Jon.” Arya murmurs. Dany lets her go and nods.

She embraces Gendry next. She is slightly surprises when he gives her a bear hug lifting her off the ground, she let’s out a squeak. He is laughing when he puts her down.

“Merry Christmas Dany! There is a bag on the counter,” Gendry tells her. “It’s Christmas sweets from my mom. She made them for you.”

“Oh my gosh! Thank you Gen! Tell her thank you for me, that’s so kind.” Dany feels her little wetness in the corners of her eyes at the thoughtful act. She embraces Shireen next.

“We’ll do presents after we get back, or up at Winterfell if you can come!” Shireen says after letting her go. Dany smiles at her. She looks around the room at her group of friends, her heart swells with happiness. She has never in her life felt more loved.

Jon wraps an arm around her waist and they head towards the door.

 

Gendry’s POV

Once Dany and Jon leave, they put on a movie. Shireen falls asleep half way through, snoring softly. He smiled at the small girl on his couch.

“Guess we’re sleeping here then,” Arya says from the other side of couch. Shireen’s feet were resting on her lap and she her chest was moving up and down as she laughed. Arya disentangles herself from Shireen, standing beside the couch. Gendry smiles and hauls himself to his feet. He pick up a blanket from the back of the couch and places it gently over Shireen.

“You care about her a lot,” Arya says from behind him. He turns and they walk out of the room, into the kitchen, talking softly.

“Yeah, I love her. She’s like a little sister I’ve never had,” Gendry says casually. They sit down at the small kitchen table he and Jon have. Arya curls up at one end, her knees pulled to her chest and chin resting atop them.

“Shri’s always wanted an older brother,” Arya says biting her lip.

“Has she?” He says. Arya nods. “I’ve always wanted siblings too, it’s been my mom, step dad and me for a long time. It’s nice to kind of have a little family here,” Gendry says. Arya opens her mouth but closes it again. She is itching to say something but Gendry can’t figure out what.

He watches her, taking in her grey eyes, her pink lips, the curve of her neck, the way her black t-shirt falls over her collar bone. Gendry was desperate to know what she was thinking, he imagined a million different scenarios, a million different thoughts she could be having.

“We should head to bed,” Arya says suddenly, standing up and not waiting for his reply. She walks down the hall and into the bathroom shutting the door. Gendry heads to his room and changes into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He then heads back out of his room and into the open door of the bathroom where Arya is —

She is pulling one of his t-shirts over her head as he enter, her own discarded on the floor. _Fuck me_ , Gendry thinks as he watches her pull down over her chest taking in her soft skin as it disappears under the fabric. _Fucking incredible_ , he thinks as he stares at her, and all sorts of thoughts begin to appear in head. He looks away quickly when she looks up and reaches for his tooth brush. 

“I stole one of your shirts,” Arya says as she runs her fingers through her hair. He lets out a breath and attempts to go through the manual of a Ford F150 in his head to distract himself from the girl before him. He brushes his teeth as he recites everything he can remember from the car manual in his mind. “I hope that’s okay.” Gendry tires to respond but his mouth is full of tooth paste all that comes out a spluttering noise. Arya laughs. “Cat got your tongue there Waters?” Arya says playfully. Gendry spits into the sink. 

“What? Yeah, that’s just fine,” Gendry says. His voice is thick and husky and he forces himself to remember the electrical system of the Fesita he was fixing the other day. He finishes with his teeth, replacing his tooth brush back in the holder.

“ _Just_ fine?” Arya says. Her voice is sultry and her grey eyes are shining. He doesn’t respond, he can’t get his mouth to work. “Right then, good night Gen,” she says.

She steps forward reaching up his tall frame to wrap her arms around his neck. He automatically embraces her waist, second guessing this decision as she pulls herself off the floor and into his arms. When she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck it feels... _it feels fucking fantastic..._ but it seems like much more than a hug between friends, yet he doesn’t want her to stop. His breath quickens and, despite his better judgement, he lets his head drop into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“Arya,” he whispers. He let’s out a small hum and squeezes him even harder. He lets her go, and she slides down his chest, her feet hit the ground in front of him. She’s breathing audibly now, as is he.

“Gendry I—” Arya starts.

“Arya!” He and Arya jump apart as Shireen enters the bathroom. “I told you not to let me fall asleep,” Shireen’s says. “I have to pack tonight.”

“Sorry Shir,” Arya says.“I guess we should go,” Arya says more to Shireen than himself.

“Okay,” Gendry says, not bothering to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Don’t worry Gen, you’ll see us before you know it!” Shireen smiles and hops over to give him a quick hug. Arya is standing behind her and she gives him a small smile.

“Bye Gendry,” Arya says. The way she says his name makes his heart skip a beat.

“Bye Ar,” Gendry says.

He hears the door click as they leave the apartment. He turns and squeezes the nozzle of the shower allowing the water to begin flowing, he is in dire need of a cold shower.


	10. Christmas Texts (December 25th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Christmas texts between some friends :) 
> 
> Arya & Shireen  
> Jon & Gendry  
> Jon/Dany  
> Gendry & Arya  
> Arya & Dany

Christmas: 6:00 am

_Shireen: ARYA!!! Merry Christmas!!_

_Arya: SHIRR!! Why are you up to early?_

_Shireen: Haven’t slept! Apparently the Festival of Light requires us to watch the sun set and rise. I have had like sixteen cups of coffee. so much coffees_

_Arya: lol Shireen! take some deep breaths_

_Shireen: trying…can’t…step mom is scowling at me for jumping up and down. so much coffeeeeee_

_Arya: Shir you need to calm down. how are things with your parents?_

_Shireen: ok. dad is fine, mom is mom. Mel is fucking crazy as shit. but Davos is here, he made the coffee :)_

_Arya: good. now try to get some sleep_

_Shireen: i’ll try._

_Arya: i can’t wait to see u in a couple days_

_Shireen: me neither. <3 <3_

 

Christmas: 10:00 am

_Gendry: Merry Christmas Stark_

_Jon: Merry Christmas Waters_

_Gendry: how’s it going!_

_Jon: pretty good. you?_

_Gendry: cooking breakfast for the fam, also i broke our microwave :/_

_Jon: damn! maybe i can take the extra one from the kitchen_

_Gendry: why do you have 2 microwaves?_

_Jon: it’s a big kitchen._

_Gendry: sometimes i forget you’re rich lol_

_Jon: gennn. lol. can you finish breakfast?_

_Gendry: yeah, no probs. what are you and the fam doing this morning?_

_Jon: we opened stockings and mom and sans are making breakfast. oh btw why is does Ar have one of your shirts?_

_Gendry: she stole it a couple of days ago. why? she wearing it?_

_Jon: yeah…she says it’s comfy_

_Gendry: lol, of course_

_Jon: Robb says hi, and merry christmas to you and the family_

_Gendry: send mine right back :)_

_Gendry: bacon is burning, talk later_

   
Christmas: 1:00 pm (in Winterfell) (8:00am Pentos) 

_Jon: Merry Christmas Dany!_

_Dany: right back at you!_

_Jon: i miss you!_

_Dany: i miss you too!! :(_

_Jon: how are things_

_Dany: you mean with HIM_

_Jon: yes_

_Dany: it’s okay. Jorah is here._

_Jon: Jorah?_

_Dany: he’s a family friend. he looks out for me_

_Jon: okay…_

_Dany: he’s just a friend Jon, plus he’s like a lot older than me_

_Jon: i said okay…_

_Dany: i miss you_

_Jon: i miss you too, have to go my mom is yelling at me for texting you during family time_

_Dany: go, miss you. say merry christmas to Ar and the family for me!_

Christmas: 9:00pm 

_Gendry: merry christmas_

_Arya: back at you_

_Gendry: how was your day?_

_Arya: good, just ate my weight in turkey so i’m happy_

_Gendry: i would have liked to see that._

_Arya: Jon said it was amazing._

_Gendry: i’m sure it was_

_Gendry: mom, mott, and I ate ours, and it was pretty, but i am a little bias :P_

_Arya: I’m sure it was great :) considering you made it_

_Gendry: heard you were wearing my shirt this morning…_

_Arya: so…_

_Gendry: so… were you?_

_Arya: yep_

_Gendry: well why?_

_Arya: it’s comfy_

_Gendry: that’s it?_

_Arya: that’s it._

_Gendry: okay_

_Arya: okay_

_…_

_Gendry: my mom says hi_

_Arya: tell her i say hi back_

_Gendry: she is excited that i’m coming up to see you guys, though she doesn’t think i’ll be too good on the slopes._

_Arya: i’ll get you back in one piece, i promise_

_Gendry: she says thanks…_

_Gendry: and, that you are a lovely human being_

_Arya: meh_

_Gendry: it’s true you know_

_Arya: meh_

_Gendry: can’t you just take a compliment_

_Arya: meh_

_Gendry: is that all you are going to say_

_Arya: meh_

_Gendry: i miss you_

_Arya: meh too :)_

_Gendry: lol_

_Arya: gtg we’re watching the Grinch, family tradition_

_Gendry: really? that’s a tradition in my family too_

_Arya: weird_

_Gendry: talk soon_

 

Christmas: 12:00 pm (in Winterfell) (9:00pm Pentos) 

_Dany: hey cheeka_

_Arya: hey_

_Dany: how is Christmas going?_

_Arya: good day, we have to got the see the Lannister/Baratheon clan tomorrow. should be interesting considering last time we went i punched joffery in the face…_

_Dany: well that must have been festive!_

_Arya: well, sansa went green and joffery was certainly sprouting some red decorations lol_

_Dany: best image ever. isn’t it going to be weird. sansa and joffery aren’t together anymore right?_

_Arya: probs, they only broke up last year…and he’s been kind of a jerk about it…but it’s tradition and maybe i’ll get to punch him again :))_

_Dany: love the enthusiasm lol_

_Arya: you able to come up?_

_Dany: i think maybe…i’m honestly at the point where I don’t really care what my brother thinks_

_Arya: good. you shouldn’t care! you are a strong ass women Dany, one of the strongest i’ve met, please remember that!_

_Dany: you are an angel_

_Arya: nah…_

_Dany: wing, you’ve got wings baby!_

_Arya: lol. I should sleep Dany, text me when you know about next week_

_Dany: night angel!!_


	11. Winter Break with the Starks: Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is happening with all of the Stark, Theon, Shireen, Gendry and maybe Dany, we'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry’s Car: http://auto.howstuffworks.com/1993-2002-jeep1.htm

When Gendry and Shireen pull into the driveway of the Stark home, he doesn’t think he has even seen a house as big in his entire life. He suddenly feels very small as he throws his old, beat up, repaired twenty times, 1995 Jeep Wrangler into park. Shireen starts to get out of the car but stops when she realizes he isn’t moving.

“What wrong?” Shireen asks him.

“That is the biggest house I’ve ever seen,” Gendry says, not expecting her to understand. He grew up in Flea Bottom, Flea freaking Bottom. Kids from where he’s from couldn’t imagine a place like this in their wildest dreams.

“Well, they’ve got a big family,” is Shireen’s answer as she throws open the door and stomps through the snow to get their things from the trunk. Gendry joins her. He likes the crunch of the snow under his boots and smiles at the flakes falling from the sky fall into Shireen’s hair.

He takes Shireen’s suitcase, and his duffle back while she carries the laundry basket that they’d placed their presents in. He lets her lead as they make their way to the door. She knocks and a boy with relish brown hair, who looks to be in his teens, opens it frowning.

“Who are you?” the boy asks.

“Rickon,” a voice reprimands from behind him. “That is no way to answer the door.” An older girl, probably a couple of years younger than him, appears from the right. She is beautiful; tall and pale with fire red hair and perfect skin, this must be Sansa.

“Whatever,” the boy, Rickon says, turing to walk away. “JON YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!” Gendry watches as the boy steals another glance at Shireen before heading up some stairs on their left.

“I’m sorry about that,” the women, he assumes is Sansa, says.

“No problem,” Gendry replies. “I’m Gendry, and that’s Shireen.” He says nodding towards Shireen who seems to a little more shy now that she is around new people.

“Come in, come in! I’m Sansa, by the way,” she says ushering them in the door and closing it behind them. Gendry sets the bags down and gives Sansa a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Gendry says.

“And you,” Sansa says.

“You’re here!” Jon hops into the room from the stairs on the left followed by Robb, Theon, and Rickon. He notices Shireen shifting uncomfortably and reaches an arm out to pull her into his side giving her a quick encouraging hug. She smiles nervously at him.

“We’re here,” Gendry responds as he lets Shireen go, keeping close to her side.

“We thought the snow might have got ya,” Theon says. “That or wolves.” The Starks all chuckle at this comment and Gendry smiles.

“No way, Shireen scared them off for me.” Gendry’s comment earns him a bright smile from Shireen, who looks a little less nervous now.

“Did she now?” Theon asks, as his eyes come to rest on Shireen. “Doesn’t look all that menacing to me.”

“Perhaps there is more to me than meets the eyes,” Shireen retorts with a mischievous smile.

“I like her,” Theon says to no one in particular.

“Well now that that’s established, welcome to our home,” Robb says ignoring his boyfriend who is playfully frowning at being interrupted.

“Thank you,” Shireen says.

“Arya and Dad are out skiing, but they should be back any minute.” Jon tells them. “In the mean time, I’ll show you your rooms.”

“Where should these go?” Shireen says indicating the presents she is still holding.

“Under the tree,” Rickon answers before anyone else can. “I can show you.” Shireen smiles at him, and Gendry is pretty sure that he sees the boy blush slightly, and follows him to the right.

“Rooms are upstairs,” Jon tells him. Gendry grabs Shireen’s suitcase again and follows Jon.

“Drive okay?” Jon asks as they make their way up the stairs.

“Yeah, car held up okay. Think I need to tweak the breaks a little though,” Gendry says.

“We can take a look at it in the garage later if you want.” Jon says. “We also need to smuggle the microwave in their before you leave.”

“I am not helping you steal your parents microwave,” Gendry says with a little laugh. “Besides Mott said he would try and fix ours, he thinks it’s just a lose wire.” Jon smiles at this. Then he open a door to his right, taking Shireen’s suit case from him and placing it just inside the door. Jon then motions to the door on Gendry’s left.

“You room,” he says opening that door. Gendry steps inside and can’t help but gasp slightly as he enters. The room is gigantic, high ceilings, off white walls, with very expensive looking modern furniture, and the biggest bed Gendry has ever seen in his life.

“Geez, Jon what do your parent do? Find gold for a living?” Jon laughs heartily at the comment. “Seriously man…” Gendry says turning around. Gendry doesn’t know how to explain how he’s feeling to Jon. How out of place, and awkward, and too big but incredibly small, all at the same time.

“I told you they own a ski resort…well a few ski resorts,” Jon says. Gendry raises his eyebrows. “Gen, you need to chill. Everyone is excited you’re here. Robb, Theon, and I can’t wait to show you the slope and watch you fall on your ass. Bran and Rickon think you are the coolest thing since sliced bread after all the stories I've told them. My parents are just happy to finally meet you, Sansa thinks you’re hot, and Arya hasn’t shut up about you are Shri coming up since we got here.” Jon reels off the list, finishing by punching him in the shoulder lightly. “Now, come down stairs and stop worrying.”

Gendry shakes himself a little and nods. He throws his duffle bag onto the bed and opens it, withdrawing a container before joining Jon at the door.

“Are those more of your mom’s cookies?” Jon asks eyeing the container hungrily.

“Don’t even,” Gendry says pulling the container away from him. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs were a women is standing, talking with Shireen. She looks like an older version of Sansa with the red hair, and fine skin and she is just as beautiful.

“You must be Gendry,” the women says, he nods. “I’m Catelyn Stark. I am really glad to meet you. My children cannot seem to stop talking about you.”

“Sorry about that,” Gendry says. “My mom sent these with me. Arya said the last batch didn’t quite make it.”

“What?” Jon says defensively. “It’s a long car ride.”

“And yet, the ones I brought are still in here.” Gendry shakes the container, teasingly, then hands it to Catelyn. She smiles warmly at him.

“Don’t feel too bad Jon,” Shireen says. “To be honest, mine didn’t make it home either.”

“Thank you Gendry. We are very glad to have—.” Catelyn says.

“Gendry!!” A shout interrupts her. Gendry turns just in time to catch Arya as she jumps into his arms. He laughs as she squeezes him.

“I’m glad to be here,” Gendry tells Catelyn, still holding Arya. There is a slightly shocked look on Catelyn's face as he sets Arya down in front of her. Arya bounces over to Shireen who almost falls over Arya hugs her so tight. When she lets go of Shireen she is beaming up at them.

“Hi guys,” Arya grins. “Who is ready to hit the slopes?”


	12. Winter Break with the Starks: Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of skiing the Stark, Theon, Gendry, and Shireen head home for dinner.
> 
> Arya & Gendry  
> Robb/Theon  
> If you look real hard Shireen & Rickon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for freaking ever!! I know I'm sorry! I had exams and life take over for a while but here you go. Not really that happy with it but what ever. 
> 
> Also, little note: Shireen a little younger than Arya (she has always been I just realized that I didn't mention it before), she skipped a couple grades.

Arya's POV

Arya is sitting in the front seat of Gendry’s Jeep with the window down and her head leaning towards it as she breathes in the cool, crisp, Winterfell air. She smiles and as snow capped mountains wiz past. Gendry drives them back to the house, his trunk filled with everyone’s skis and snowboards. The rest of the family had taken other cars, everyone exhausted for their day on the slopes.

Everyone had come, her parents included, and they had spent the day teaching Shireen and Gendry to ski. Shireen had picked it up pretty quickly, she’d skied a couple times before. Gendry on the other hand, had taken quite a bit of time to get the hang of it. Arya hadn’t minded taking the time to teach him. When she was younger she spent most of her time on the mountains, working at the Stark Family Resort as a ski instructor. Though, usually she taught the more advanced groups. 

“Arya!” Gendry’s voice is sightly whiny. “Close the window, it’s freaking freezing.”

“Oh,” Arya says. She complies with a little pout. Gendry chuckles.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asks her.

“No, I don’t really get cold.”

“Of course you don’t,” Gendry laughs. Arya leans back comfortably in her seat.

“Everyone says I’m part wolf,” Arya smiles. Gendry chuckles again, Arya’s stomach flips at the sound.

She is trying not to dwell on the little moment they had before she left the night before she and Jon left for Winterfell. She honestly still isn’t sure how she feels about it. In some ways things with Gendry are simple in others, many others, they’re complicated. For one thing, he is older than her, for another, he’s Jon’s best friend. But, then again, it’s also simple, Arya loves being around him. Right now for example, she is completely at ease. She shakes herself and reaches for her long brown hair and pulls her hair into a braid. Toying with the ends, attempting not to over think…

“Arya?” Gendry asks.

“Yeah?” Her voice comes out softly, almost like a sigh, she’s sleepy.

“Nothing,” Gendry says after a moment. Arya lazily turns her head and raises her eyebrows.

“What?” she says. Gendry shakes his head.

“Nothing, I’m just glad we’re here,” his voice is a little husky.

Arya doesn’t say anything. She just sighs contentedly and smiles and tucks her knees up to her chest. She silently thinks over the words as Gendry turns down another road on the way home. _‘I’m just glad we’re here.’_  What does that mean exactly? He’s happy that I’m here? He’s happy to come up to Winterfell? Arya sighs. This is much to complicated. Arya likes simple, she likes easy, she likes…

“What are you thinking about Arya?”

“Mmmm,” Arya responds. “Nothing really, just…just nothing.” They pull into the garage and Gendry looks over at her. Arya can’t read his expression and the tension in this car is too much for her.

“Let’s go get warmed up,” she says unbuckling and hopping out of the car. Gendry follows her inside, where the rest of the family is already home. “Hello!” Arya calls, there is a chorus of hellos in replies. Gendry hops upstairs, followed by Jon, while Arya sidles into the kitchen where her Dad is stirring a cup of coco.

“Little wolf,” he smiles.

“Hey Dad,” Arya says hopping up to sit on the counter next to him. He hands her his mug of coco, staring on another. Arya gives her father a warm smile.

“I didn’t get to see a lot of you today,” he says stirring the new cup of coco.

“I was helping Gendry,” she says simply. Her father nods and hops himself up on the counter next to her.

“Yes, I saw that,” Ned smiles. “You and he seem to get on well.” Arya purses her lips at the words, something, that does not go unnoticed by her father. He has raises his eyebrows at Arya.

“We do.” Arya tries to smile at her father, to reassure him that everything is all right, normal, etcetera. And not that there was some serious sexual tension going on between her and Gen. “I had fun teaching him, he fell a lot though.”

“Hey give me a break,” Gendry says entering the kitchen followed by Jon. He dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a grey t-shirt, and looking mighty fine, in Arya’s opinion. Though, she wasn’t about to tell anyone in this room that. “I did my best.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it,” Ned says with a chuckle. Jon pokes Arya’s nose and she scrunches her face up.

“Hopefully sooner rather than later,” Gendry says. He rubs at his shoulder which, Arya recalls, he took a particularly hard fall on this morning.

“You just need a couple more lessons from Arya.” Jon says, stealing a sip of Arya’s coco. Jon grins at her. “This is all going a lot better than the last time she tried to teach beginners to ski.” Arya scowls.

“Shut up Jon,” Arya growls, stealing her mug of coco back.

“What happened last time?” Gendry asks. He leans on the counter adjacent to her, tilting his head slightly. Arya aims a kick a Jon.

“Nothing,” she says.

“Nothing?” her Father questions. “You broke the boy’s nose.” Arya purses her lips.

“Arry?” Gendry questions.

“Fine, but really can you blame me?” Her Dad raises his eyebrows at her. “It wasn’t like I just did it for kicks!” Arya says exasperatedly. “He signed up for lessons with me and spent the entire time hitting on me.” Arya looks around at the men smirking at her next statement. “I only hit _him_ once.”

“Ba-dump, bump, cha,” Jon says hitting an imaginary snare drum. “And that is why Arya stopped working with beginners.” Gendry is holding his sides from laughing so hard. Her father is chuckling too. Arya rolls her eyes.

“I am going to change,” she announces, leaving the room quickly.

Arya pulls off her skiing cloths standing in nothing but her bra and panties. Arya gets dressed in some leggings and the old concert t-shirt she stole from Gendry the day before she and Jon left King’s Landing. Arya likes it, it’s comfortable and it smells like Gendry. Not that, that is a factor in her choosing it. She makes her way back down stairs to find everyone gathered in the kitchen arguing loudly.

“Pizza tonight!” Bran declares loudly. Arya rolls her eyes. Of course they are arguring over food. She places herself next to Shireen and Gendry who’ve moved to the side to avoid the fray.

“No we had pizza for lunch!” Sansa says. “Thai food, is my vote.”

“Seconded,” Arya mom responds.

“No way, if we are going that direction let’s order Bravosi, it’s way better.” Robb pipes in. Now he had done it, the entire family launching into a debate on the pros and cons of Thai versus Chinese food. Arya’s stomach growled.

“Welcome to the Stark household,” Arya tells Shireen and Gendry who look both nervous and amused. “Were we simply ordering food causes an uprising.” As if to prove Arya’s point Rickon slams his fist down on the counter with a wild look in his eye.

“I am going to _tie_ you lips together Sansa if you keep insisting Thai food is better!” Shireen giggles so much she has to excuse herself to use the washroom. Arya just shakes her head and grabs a bag of chips of the counter, taking a few and offering them to Gendry. He takes a handful chuckling at the scene.

“Make you glad you don’t have sibling?” Arya asks him.

“Surprisingly, no. It makes me want some.” He turns to give Arya a smile. She sees him do a double take of her, before returning his eyes to the fray.

“Well, you are stupid then.” Arya informs him while stealing a chip from his hand. Gendry just shrugs.

“Well what about Merrenian food?” Theon adds as the argument is settling down, which makes it pick right back up again.

“Seven hells,” Arya curses quietly. “We are never going to eat.”

“So dramatic,” Gendry jests at her. Arya rolls her eyes.

“I’m starving!!” Arya groans.

“Well if you’re starving,” Gendry says. He wipes his hands from the chips and hops over to the fridge. He shuffles a few things around and then sticks his head out looking at her. “You have pasta?”

“I guess,” Arya answers frowning at the statement. “It’s usually in the cupboard on your right. Gendry opens it and digs around producing a number of different types of pasta.

“How does homemade mac and cheese sound?” Gendry says turning to the unruly group of Starks. They all stop and turn to face Gendry, he smiles. “I’ll make it.”

“You cook?” Arya’s mom’s voice is both surprised and impressed.

“Yes ma’am,” Gendry answers. “Not as well as my mom, but Jon will tell you my mac and cheese is legendary.”

“You are our guest we don’t want to put you out,” Sansa says. Arya rolls her eyes at her sisters overly polite nature.

“Not at all,” Gendry says. “Give me a half hour and a sous chef and it’ll be a piece of cake. It’s the least I can do really, to thank you for having me.”

“That’s really kind of you Gendry,” Ned says with a smile.

“I volunteer as your sous chef,” Theon says eyeing me with a smirk. “It’ll give us a chance to catch up, talk about this lot.” He says jutting his finger towards the Starks beside him.

“A Stark free kitchen it is then,” Shireen smiles. She hops over next to Gendry and Theon.

“Now give the boy some space,” Theon says. Everyone files out slowly and Arya lingers by the door before Shireen comes over and shoos her away.

"But Shri, I'm starving," Arya whines.

"Ya, ya, you'll survive." 

 

Gendry's POV

Gendry has a great time cooking with Shireen and Theon. He's only met Theon a couple of times and is surprised at how much they have in common. Theon is studying Psychology, like him, he's focusing more on therapy as he is hoping to help LBGTQ teens who are being bullied or having other difficulties. They speak for a while about child development and Gendry shares a little bit of his thesis with Theon who, to Gendry's surprise, get really excited about his research. Shireen cuts them off eventually complaining she's board. They are all on the counters now waiting for the mac and cheese to finish baking. Shireen is making a salad and Gendry and Theon are having a beer. 

"So little Miss Shireen," Theon says. His eyes study her slowly. "You seem a little young to be in university."

"Not really," Shireen says. "I skipped a couple of grades, I'm just two years younger than Arya."

"Wait what?" Gendry says. 

"Didn't you know?" Shireen says. "I'm just 16."

"Shit no, I did not!" Gendry says. "No wonder your Dad was freaking out about sending you to school." Shireen rolls her eyes, and smiles as the gesture is very 'Arya-like.'

"You Daddy not want you to go away to school?" Theon asks. 

"No, he wasn't thrilled with the idea. But, seeing as I had already accepted when I told him, he didn't have much of a choice." 

"I knew there was a reason I like you," Theon says. Gendry checks the mac and cheese, it only as a couple more minutes. 

"What's your family like Theon?" Shireen asks. 

"I don't see them much," he answers. "When I came out, my Dad wasn't very supportive. And by that I mean he called me...well let's just say he called me some not so nice things. He kicked me out, so I came here. I knew that I was always welcome at the Starks. Ned and Cat didn't even question it when I asked to sleepover, even though Robb was still at soccer practice. Robb and were just friends at that point. I think they finally asked me about it when it had been a week and I hadn't gone home," Theon smiles at this point. "I don't think I have ever felt so loved, when I told them, everyone hugged me and told me they loved me."

"Wow," Shireen breathes. There a slightly awkward silence where Shireen bites her lip, looking pensive. 

"It's really a happy story though, because without all of that I wouldn't be with Robb today," Theon says, Shireen 'awwwes' appreciatively. Gendry smiles. 

"Silver linings right," Gendry says. Theon gives him a smile.

"Silver linings, plus I still see my sister and she isn't a total dick like my Dad so it's nice." Theon chuckles at his own joke. Shireen gives him a warm smile. 

“What about you Gendry?” Theon says. “What is your family like?”

“Nothing too special,” Gendry shrugs. Both Shireen and Theon look at him expectantly. “It’s just my mom and step dad. My mom runs a diner and Mott, my step dad, owns garage.”

“Right, Jon said you were handy under the hood,” Theon says.

“I’m okay,” Gendry says humbly.

“Okay?” Shireen says. “On the way up, you said you rebuilt your Jeep from scratch.” Gendry just shrugs and looks in the oven.

“I think it’s done!” Gendry announces.

“Thank the gods!” Arya huffs.

 

Eating with the Stark family was…an experience. After a few minutes of silent eating the conversations started. Gendry just sat back and watched. Rickon, Shireen, and Catlyen are all taking about the types of universities Rickon has applied at. Theon and Arya are in an argument over the chances of Winterfell’s hockey team in the Westeros Cup. Sansa, Robb, and Ned are taking about business opportunities for Stark Industries. Gendry listens throughout the table and that out of place feeling starts to bubble up again.

After dinner Gendry goes out to the garage to call his mom. He sits on the bumper of his car, and his mom picks up on the first ring.

“How is my favourite son?”

“Better now he’s taking to his favourite mother,” he says. “How are things at the apartment?” Gendry asks.

“We are actually back at the house. All the renovations are pretty much done. We have some painting and stuff left but other than that, we’re all done.” His mom’s voice is like a warm hug.

“I miss you mom,” Gendry says. He feels like he’s eight years old instead of twenty four year old man.

“I miss you too kiddo,” she says. “Whats wrong hon?”

“It’s nothing,” Gendry says. “I’m just being stupid.”

“Well moms are supposed to be there when your stupid so talk,” her voice is kind.

“I don’t know mom,” Gendry starts. “It kind of hard to explain. I just feel super out of place. Their house mom, I mean, it’s bigger than any house I’ve ever seen. They own the ski resort we went to, I feel so out of place.”

“Gen, you my son are over thinking this. Jon and Arya are your friends. What is their family like?”

“Everyone is great!” Gendry says enthusiastically. “Robb, Bran, Theon, Rickon, they are all great. Sansa and Catelyn are wonderful and welcoming. Ned, their dad, he’s really great. Jon’s a really great friend, and Arya…she amazing.”

“Well my son, you just answered your own problem. What did I always teach you as a child?”

“People first,” Gendry responds immediately.

“It’s no different here,” his mom says. “Rich or poor, gay or straight, Westeros or Bravos, we are all people.” Gendry grins.

“How did you get so smart?” He asks.

“Had to keep up with my son,” she smiles, Gendry can hear it in her voice. “One more question before I let you go okay?”   
“Okay,” Gendry says.

“Arya?” Sadie says her name as a question.

“Mom,” Gendry says reproachfully.

“Gendry Waters don’t you lie to me,” she says.

“Mom there is nothing to lie about,” Gendry insists. “Arya is a friend, nothing more.”

“I told you I don’t like it when you lie Gen,” his mom says. He hears the door open and Arya is standing there, she gives him a smile. His heart skips a beat. She must not have heard, right?

“Fine mom, you’re right. I can’t talk now though. I promise when I get back I’ll come over and help you paint and you can grill me about it then.” Sadie laughs like an angel.

“I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too mom,” Gendry replies. He hangs up and turns to Arya.

“Should have known you were a momma’s boy,” Arya says playfully.

“How much did you hear?” he asks. Arya shrugs.

“Just came to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me, Shireen, and Rickon.” Arya runs her fingers over the side of his Jeep as she walks towards him. Holy shit, she is hot.

“Sure,” he says after attempting to swallow all the saliva that had suddenly appeared in his mouth. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know guys. Sorry.


	13. Winter Break with the Stark Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the winter break, everyone is heading back to school now. Some with a little more knowledge than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No even gonna say if they'll be another chapter but here is this one. I know I suck I'm sorry.

Arya woke up early, 6:47 to be exact. She wasn’t sure what had woken her up until she looked out the window and saw it. Snow. Inches and inches of fresh power covering the roof tops and the road. She couldn’t help the smile that creeped up onto her face. 

Arya threw her legs over the side of her bed and practically danced into her warmest cloths. She grabbed her helmet and goggles as well and was out the door in a flash. She flew down the stairs and towards the garage. She found her snow board easily and grabbed it and her boots. She then hurried to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note to her family: ‘Fresh powder, too good miss. Have my phone. - Arya’ 

It takes 20 minutes for her to put on her boots, walk to the shuttle stop down the road, and ride to the resort. The hills are very quiet, they don’t actually open for another half hour but Arya shows her all access lift tag to the attendant who smiles at her and she rides to the top. 

Winterfell mountain is truly beautiful when it snows. The tops of all the mountains had a light dusting this morning. Arya studies the runs cascading over the mountains, she smiles in anticipation as the lift reaches the top of the mountain. 

“Little Stark, what are you doing here so early?” Arya hops off the lift smiling at Jory. She’s known him since she was a little girl, he’s worked at the resort as the hill manager for years. 

“What do you mean?” she says practically jumping up and down. “6 inches of fresh powder and on a perfect Winterfell morning, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jory smiles widely at her. 

“Let me know how the runs are looks, ok kid?” 

“Sure thing,” Arya shoves her other foot into her board and waves at Jory as she slides towards her first hill of the day. 

Three hours later Arya’s legs are burning. They feel like jelly beneath her but she doesn’t care. She continues, run after run, after run. The sweat dripping down her brow makes her smiles and the familiar ache radiating through her entire body is like an old sweater, comfortable if not entirely pleasant. As she slid off the lift and was heading towards one of the runs when a familiar voice stopped her. 

“Arya!” She turns to see Jory running towards her. “I’m glad I caught you, your Dad called he wants you to meet him at the bottom of the hill, he’s just arrived.” Arya smiles broadly at Jory. 

“Thanks Jor,” Arya pushes towards the fastest way down the mountain. The angles her board down the mountain. The cold air whips her cheeks as she carves her way down the hill. She hops a tiny jump that is forming at the side of the hill, snowboarding and skiing have always come easily to Arya, their in her blood her father says. She’s almost at the bottom now and she scans the groups of people looking for her Dad. Arya leans onto the back edge of her board and feels it slip underneath her legs. Instinctively Arya tucks her body as she hits the packed snow beneath her hard. She rolls to the right as she tries to stand, hitting her ribs on something, she eventually gets her board back underneath her. As she stands her ribs scream slightly as she curves her board forwards. She reaches the bottom and slides towards a bench. 

“Arya!” She recognizes Gendry’s voice before she even looks up. She sees Gen, along with her father as well as Theon and Robb. Of course, thirty five plus perfect runs and she has fall when her family is here to worry about her. 

“Are you okay?” Gendry asks as he reaches her. His hand comes to rest on her knee and she consciously tries to ignore the tingle it sends up her spine. Gendry had made it very clear the other night that Arya was just a friend to him, _nothing more_. 

“I’m fine,” she says brushing his hand away and standing up. “Just an icy patch on the hill.” She informs the group, not looking at Gendry. “I should tell Jory.”

“We were going to go up anyway,” Robb tells her. “We’ll tell him.” She looks around at the group. Theon, Robb and Gendry are all decked out in the snow gear, with helmets and skis in hand, but her father is just wearing his normal winter coat.

“No slopes today Dad?” Arya asks. 

“I thought you might want a break. Four hours of boarding is a lot, even for you.” Arya smiles at him warmly.

“That might be a good idea,” she chuckles. She reaches down to undo the bindings on her snow board and lets out a squeak of pain. “Fuck,” she breaths clutching her side. 

“Arya,” her Dad’s voice says concernedly as she feels Gendry’s hands reach towards her. She shies away from Gendry in favour of her father’s outstretched hand. 

“Just a my ribs, a little sore from the fall, that’s all.” She straightens more slowly this time and sees the look of concern on Gendry’s face and looks away quickly towards her father. “Let’s go inside,” she turns away from Gendry and her brothers so they won’t see her wince as she picks up her board. She starts off not waiting for a response. 

“I don’t know if she’s more proud or stubborn,” she hears her father says to the boys. 

“She’ll be okay though,” Arya hears Gendry ask.

“Course,” Theon answers. “A little fall can’t take the Little Wolf down.” 

Ned catches up to Arya after a few moments and takes the snowboard from under her arm. Arya gives him a weak smile as they make their way inside the chalet. It’s quite  busy and Arya can hear the hum of voices as she approaches the doors. The warm blast of air makes Arya realize just how cold she is, her fingers begin to tingle and she begin to feel just how sore her legs are from her multiple runs. She finds a bench next to the door and her father waits quietly as she pulls off her snow pants, hat, and jacket off. Arya rubs her legs through her black leggings and pulls her hair out of the pony tail she threw in this morning wincing again at her ribs.

“Let’s see them then,” her father says. Arya stand and lifts her shirt biting her lip as a gigantic purpling bruise is revealed on her entire right side. Her dad slides his fingers gently over the area. “Well they aren’t broken at least.” Ned says expertly examining Arya’s side. Arya shrugs slightly letting her shirt fall down and collecting her things. 

“Let’s get food, I’m hungry.” 

She and her father find an open booth in the chalet cafeteria and go find some food, and sit together while they eat. Her dad sits quietly as she tells him about her runs this morning. When she falls silent he gives her a little smile. 

“Alright now, don’t get mad but I have been instructed by your mother to ask you about something.” Arya tenses a little, eyeing her father suspiciously. “Gendry?” he says simply. 

“What about Gendry?” Arya asks playing dumb. 

“You tell me,” her father says. “You two seem very close, closer than I’ve ever seen you with any other boy.” Arya sighs a little, her father isn’t wrong. But Gendry had made it clear to his mom last night on the phone, there is nothing going on

“Gendry’s a friend, Dad.” Arya tells him. “He doesn’t think of me that way.”

“Do you think of him that way?” he father asks perceptively. Arya hesitates for a moment, she is about to lie before her father but his kind smile stops her. 

“I did but that was before I knew he didn’t like me like that. I thought that maybe he felt the same way but, he doesn’t. It’s fine anyway, I should be focusing on school anyway.” She finishes lamely. Ned gives her a kind smile. 

“Well he doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Ned tells her pulling her gently into his side for a hug. 

“Who doesn’t know what he’s missing?” Robb says walking up to the table. Theon and Gendry are right behind him.

“It’s father daughter stuff,” Ned answers causally as Theon and Gendry reach the table. 

“Well look at this, the Little Wolf all cuddled up with her daddy,” Arya rolls her eyes at Theon and leans into her fathers side. 

“What can I say Theon, I don’t have daddy issues like you.” Theon grins at her and the boys sit down on the other side of the booth. 

“Why are you back so soon?” Ned asks the boys, Arya notices Gendry limp slightly as he sits. 

“Well it was all going well and then Waters here took quite the spill, thought we would call it a day early, it’s pretty busy too.” Robb says. 

“You okay?” Arya asks as causally as she can. 

“I guess, my ankle is pretty sore but that’s what I guess for trying to keep up with these two.” He says jutting his finger to Robb and Theon. “Guess I wasn’t ready for the next hill up.” Arya eyes her brother suspiciously as he smirks at the statement. 

“Guess not,” Ned says. “Well then, best get everyone home and get you two patched up.” He says indicating Arya and Gendry.

 

* * *

 

On they way home Arya is stuck between Gendry and Theon who seems to have made it his mission for her to have to lean in Gendry’s direction rather than his. When she tries to lean his way he shakes his head. 

“It’ll be easier on your ribs if you lean against Waters,” Theon says gently pushing her towards Gendry. “I’m sure he won’t mind, will you Waters?” 

“Of course not, here Ar,” he gently pulls her into his side so her shoulder is against his chest, his hand coming to rest on her knee. Through the rearview mirror her father smiles at her knowingly. Arya decides to ignore everyone for the next twenty minutes, crossing her arms across her chest and attempting to ignore the way Gendry’s hand his absentmindedly tracing patterns into her leg. 


	14. Changes (January)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is coming to terms with his feelings and Arya is making new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hate some of it and love some of it.

The first few days back at school were pretty normal as far as Gendry was concerned. He visited his mom and Mott and helped them paint while his mother grilled him for any detail concerning Arya. He obliged only slightly with a couple pictures from their trip and the promise to bring her around for dinner one of these days. The next two days he spent at his apartment with Jon, Shireen, Arya, and Dany having their own little christmas celebration. They watched christmas movies, made cookies, and exchanged presents. He laughed out loud when he opened Arya’s gift, holding up the ‘I’m with stupid’ t-shrit with a big ‘x’ over the ‘with’ and smiled at the small bull headed charm necklace which he immediately pulled over his head. He’d shoved his own present towards her which she’d ripped open with glee holding up the small model fencing sword he’s made for her in Mott’s shop.

It was after this that things started to get a little weird. As classes started and the semester began he’d expected to see less of Arya and Shireen but he hadn’t expected to see Shireen more than Arya. It seemed like anytime he came home from work or the library and Arya was there she’d leave a few minutes later with the excuse of studying or being tired. Shireen didn’t seem to have as much work as Arya even though they were taking a lot of the same classes. It seemed to Gendry at Arya was avoiding him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. 

Which is basically why Gendry showed up at Arya’s dorm on a Friday night with an entire pizza, the second season of ‘Friends’ and two of Arya’s favourite chocolate brownies. It’s also why he’s been staring at her door for five minutes trying to come up with some excuse for coming over here that doesn’t make it look like he’s trying to hook up with his roommates very much younger sister. Jon would get used to it eventually and their age difference wouldn’t be all that much when they finished school. He’s only four years older than her, his mom and Mott have more of an age difference than that. It’s not that uncommon, he tells himself. 

Gendry knocks on the door, ignoring the doubt that is creeping up all around him. He hears the shuffling of feet and almost turns to leave when the door is thrown open and a tall, brown eyed, brown haired…guy. Did he knock on the wrong door?

“Hey,” the guy says. Gendry is much too confused to speak when he hears Arya’s familiar voice. 

“Who is it?” 

“Don’t know, some guy,” the brown haired kids says. 

“Um,” Gendry says. 

“Um,” the kid returns. Gendry frowns at him. He hears the squeak of bed springs and Arya appears beside the kid who turns to make room for her allowing Gendry to see into the room. What he sees makes his stomach drop; the bedsheets pulled back, two clear indents on the bed and a laptop carelessly placed on the floor. 

“Gendry?” she says surprisedly. “What are you doing here?  

“What I am doing here?” he says. “What are you doing **in** here?” he asks. 

“Excuse me?” Arya says indigently. 

“You hear me,” Gendry growls. “What the hell are you doing in here, alone with…” Gendry rounds on the kids with the brown hair who has an amused smirk on his face. 

“Jon, Jon Umber” the kids says, Gendry ignores him. 

“Arya what do you think you are doing here? How do you even know this guy? He could be a killer or a nut job or something.”

“First of all, he’s not a killer or a nut job, he’s my friend. Second, last time I checked I’m an adult and I can do what ever the hell I want in the privacy of my own room. AND third, why the hell is this any of your business?” Arya is shouting now, furry in her voice, he hair swinging back and forth. 

“It is my business if you’re…” Gendry can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. He glares at Jon instead, partly to make the kid fear him, and partly because he doesn’t want to look at Arya. 

“If I’m what?” Arya says, the intensity in her voice makes Gendry’s stomach flip.  

“If you’re, if you’re…” Gendry grits his teeth and looks at her. “If you’re sleeping with him.” Gendry can’t read her face but he’s pretty sure she is going to start screaming at him. Gendry watches Arya takes a few deep breaths and turn her back to him, facing Jon. 

“I have to deal with this,” Arya says tersely. “I’ll see you later.” Gendry’s heart sinks as she leans forward and gives Jon a quick hug. Jon smiles and in return kisses Arya on her cheek.

“Bye Arya,” Jon says quietly. Gendry watches as he walks out the door and Arya shuts the door behind her resting her head against it for a moment. 

“Gendry Sebastian Waters,” Arya’s small voice says. “I really, really hope that you are drunk out of your mind right now. Because if you are completely sober I am going to freak out.” Gendry looks at her and Arya glares at him. “So do I need to freak out?” 

“I’m not drunk,” Gendry says stepping over to her desk and putting the food down and pulling out her chair to sit down. “You can start screaming now.” To Gendry’s surprise she doesn’t start screaming. Instead she opens the pizza box, takes out a slice and sits on the bed. She chews slowly on the pizza starring at him. Gendry doesn’t know what to say, he wrings his fingers and whips his sweaty palms on his jeans. Arya sits there in silence until she finishes her pizza.

“It’s none of your damn business Gendry,” Arya says suddenly. “None of your business at all.” Gendry opens his mouth to speak. “No, no, it’s not a question. It’s not something you get to respond to, it’s not your business if I’m sleeping with Jon or if I’m sleeping with anyone. We’re friends, I expect this from Jon or Robb, even Bran but you. You’re my friend you’re supposed to support me, you’re not supposed to judge me. You’re supposed to…” her voice breaks a little bit. “We’re friends.”

“Are you sleeping with him?” Gendry asks. He can’t not, he has to know. He has to know if some other guys has had his hands on his Arya. _His Arya._  

“What does it matter to you if I’m with Jon,” Arya shouts at him standing up from her bed in a rage. 

“It matters, because your…it matters, it matters…” Gendry shouts back standing up too and stepping towards her. They are inches apart now. 

“Why does it matter?” Arya is furious again, staring at him with her big grey eyes. 

Gendry doesn’t think, he’s tired of thinking, he’s tried of fighting it. Gendry reaches down and wraps his arms around Arya pulling her against his body. He presses his lips into hers slowly and gently. 

And the moment they touch he loses control of all of his sense because he is high on Arya Stark. Her scent, her body, her lips, everything about her, is intoxicating to him. He moves his hands down her back and slides them into the back pockets of her jeans and spins them around until he finds a wall to press Arya against, so he can press her body into his, lifting her up so their lips are now level. Her lips are relaxed but still closed, her body is wrapped around him but not pulling at him like he is at hers. Gendry moves his lips to her neck just under her jaw, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around the spot. 

Arya lets out a small moan in the back of her throat and that’s all it takes for Gendry to find her lips again. He kisses her with everything he has, parting her lips with his, and tasting her for the first time which sends his sense into over drive again. Arya is everywhere, her hands running over his body, into his hair, her lips moving with his, tongue deep in his mouth. He pulls one of his hands from the back pocket and pushes it up her shirt desperate to hold onto something more. The feeling of her lips on his, her smooth skin under his fingers, her hips grinding into his. _Her hips are grinding into his._ Gendry pushes back with his own hips as his hand finds her breast. 

And that’s when the spell breaks a ring breaks through the room. It makes Arya push against his chest. Her hands unwind from his hair, her body pushes away, Gendry’s hands clutching at her. Their lips are still connected and Gendry pulls on her lips so she won’t go away. She moves back slightly, into his lips and it makes his heart jump a little. She kisses him back but pulls back. 

“My phone,” she says breathlessly between kisses. 

“Leave it,” Gendry says pulling her back. He kisses her again and again and again before she pushes away entirely. Gendry breaths heavily as Arya fumbles for her phone. Straightening up she answers the phone and meets Gendry’s eyes for the first time. He grins at her as she says hello. 

“Yes, this is Arya Stark,” she says. Gendry smiles walking towards her and running his fingers across her cheek. “Yes, they are,” she says quietly. “Can I ask you what this is about?” Gendry frowns, still stroking her cheek. Then everything changes, Arya’s body goes completely ridged. She lets out a shaky breath. “Yes, I’ll be there.” She hangs up the phone. 

“Arya?” Gendry asks. 

“I have to go to the hospital. There’s been an accident, they say my dad is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> The Jon Umber and Arya thing wasn't anything really. I just needed someone for her to be in her room with and I didn't want to use Ned or Aegon or someone.


	15. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks since the accident and Arya's coping techniques are raising some eyebrows. 
> 
> Arya's POV  
> Shireen's POV  
> Gendry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing more because all your comments are so lovely!! Going to get my wisdom teeth out next week so maybe a week off or some super high writing lol 
> 
> hope you enjoy

They aren’t dead. They aren’t dead but Arya feels like she’s dead. They aren’t dead, no, but Arya can’t seem to find joy in the fact that they are alive. She can’t find the good in the world right now and she feels like she’s falling. She’s felt like she’s been falling for weeks, because it’s been three weeks since the accident, and ever single time Arya thinks about her family she feels as though the ground is falling out from beneath her and she thinks about her family all the time. So it’s been three weeks of constantly falling, three weeks in this painful reality. 

She can’t see the good in the world right now because Bran is paralyzed, because her mom’s face was burned and she’ll have permanent scars…because her dad is in a coma. Her dad is in a coma and they don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.

Arya can’t see the good in the world because Bran loved to climb and now he won’t ever be able to. Because her mom was the most beautiful person Arya had ever seen and now she can’t look her in the face. She can’t even look her own mother in the face. 

Arya can’t see the good in the world because her father is in a coma. Because the doctors told her that he may never wake up, that she may never talk to her father again. And the fact she’ll never hear his voice again, and that is just the most ridiculous thing in the entire world. 

So no, Arya can’t see the good in the world right now. And she is most certainly not fine. 

But, she is a Stark. And she is going to do what Stark’s do, she is going to survive. 

Shireen’s POV  
Arya is freaking Shireen out, mostly because Arya is not freaking out. Arya came home from Winterfell one week ago. She’d gone up after the accident and stayed with her family for two weeks and only came back, Jon told her, after Robb and him forced her to. The added stipulation of daily updates from Robb and the doctors saying that Mr. Stark was stable helped but she had still been reluctant to return to school.

It’s how Arya has been acting since she’s been back that is freaking Shireen out. She goes to class, she comes home, she goes to class, she comes home. That’s it. Shireen doesn’t think she’s eaten a full meal in a week and she hasn’t been to Jon’s since she’s come home. 

That’s the most concerning because that means Arya hasn’t seen Gendry. And Arya needs to see Gendry, not that she’ll ever admit it. She’s better when Gendry is around. The first night Jon and Arya had come back they’d all waited for them, her, Dany, and Gendry. They’d all hug her and Jon and sat down quietly to eat pizza. Arya seems slightly alright then. She’d sat with Gendry on the big chair and let Jon do the talking. She’d looked like she was finally breathing easy when they’d had to leave. Shireen had watched her tug Gendry closer as they’d hugged goodbye. Gendry had stroked her back gently and whispered in her ear something had made Arya nod. 

And they hadn’t been back to Jon’s, she had gone over a few times to hang out with everyone but Arya hadn’t come. She hadn’t even responded when Shireen had asked her if she was coming. Mostly she just sat on her bed, or buried herself in a book, or spoke with Robb or Bran. But Shireen didn’t know what to do, she didn't know what to say to her. So she just makes sure she’s there. Makes sure she’s bring extra food home, and checks to see if Arya drinks water, and just helps Arya exist as she is for now. 

Gendry’s POV

Trudging home from the seminar section he was teaching this semester he spotted Arya walking through the quad. Her hair pulled back in it’s typical braid, black jeans incasing her legs, and the very familiar look of her in his old Coexist t-shirt she’d stolen before christmas. Her face is blank and tired a look that he’s seen on her over this past week. When she’d come home everything was different, she was different, and she wasn’t letting anyone in right now which made it very hard to be there for her. 

“Hey stranger,” he shouts jogging over to her. A few people look around at him, one of them being Arya who’s grey eyes seem to see right through him as her gaze lands on him. She stops walking so he can catch up, a good sign, he hopes. 

“Hey,” Arya says quietly as she begins walking again. Gendry peers over to look at her face noticing her jaw in clenched and her eyes set straight ahead. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” he comments, trying to stay casual. 

“You saw me last week,” she says noncommittally. It’s true, Jon and Arya had come home from Winterfell they’d come to the apartment first. He’d hugged Jon and sat with Arya on the chair rubbing her back as she ate. Before she’d left he’d hugged her tight and told her he was there if she needed. However, he’d barely seen her since then. Just a few times on campus and she had always been in a hurry. 

“Yeah, for like a half hour. I feel like I haven’t seen you at all.” Gendry tires to keep the moan out of his voice but he feels like he’s failing completely. 

“Don’t know what to tell you Gen,” Arya says. “We’re friends, nothing more, friends get busy sometimes.” Her words echo in his brain ‘nothing more’ that’s what he’d told his mom back at Winterfell. He had thought she hadn’t head him but maybe he was wrong. They’ve stopped walking and Arya is pointedly avoiding his eyes, electing to examine a stain on her shirt, his shirt, instead.

“Arya,” Gendry says. “Are you okay?” She looks up at him with her big grey eyes, he’s distracted by her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting on it gently. Gods! 

“I’m fine” She says. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because you’re going through something terrible,” he steps closer to her, going off instinct. He’s close enough now that he can see her pupils dilate and hear her as she gulps down a lump in her throat. “Because people in this situation generally need someone,” he breaths out gently reaching for her. 

“No,” she says suddenly stepping back. “No, Gendry.”

“No what?” he asks taking a step towards her again. She backs away with an expression he’s never seen on her face before. 

“No,” she says again. “I’m fine. I don't need anyone. My family isn’t dead. No one died so I have to be fine because they are all fine” 

“Arya,” he says kindly. “Everyone needs someone.”

“No Gendry,” she says again, taking another step away. “I don’t. I don’t need anyone. I can get through this on my own, I’m not some weak girl that needs a knight in shining armour or whatever” she spits the words out bitterly. “I’m strong and capable and smart and I can take care of myself. I will take care of myself.” He stands stalk still, stunned by her outburst, watching as she stomps away towards her dorm. He should follow her right? Should he though?

Gendry sprints after her, following the familiar pathway to the door of her dorm. Arriving just as she is opening the door. She glares at him before opening the door and shutting it in his face. 

“Arya, let me in,” he says rattling the handle. 

“NO!” she shouts at him from the inside. 

“Arya!” he growls at her. 

“Arya let him in,” he hears Shireen’s voice say. 

“Shireen! Let me in, please, I need to talk to Ar.”

Shireen! DON’T!” he hears Arya yell as the door open and Shireen is standing before him with an armful of books and a smile. 

“She’s all yours,” Shireen says. He grins at the girl and makes his way into the room quickly shutting the door behind him so Arya can’t make a break for it. 

“Leave me alone,” Arya says. She’s furious, her entire body is shaking and she is gritting her teeth. 

“It’s okay to need someone Ar,” he says gently. “I’m not your knight in shining whatever coming to rescue you.” Gendry looks at her kindly, trying with all this might to somehow communicate his care for her. “You’re the knight. You’re the knight and I’m like a blacksmith or something. And I’m just making your armour, and weapons, and whatever the hell blacksmiths do okay?” Arya frowns at him. “What I’m trying to say Arya is that I’m here okay. I’m here for what ever you need and that doesn’t mean you aren't strong and capable of fixing yourself. I’m just hear to help out a little.”

“You’re a blacksmith?” Arya asks, a little bit of mocking creeping into her voice. Gendry rolls his eyes at her. 

“No literally, it’s a metaphor,” he says. 

“I know what a metaphor is stupid,” she says making Gendry chuckle. Arya shifts uncomfortable before she speaks again. “I can’t talk about it,” she says. 

“I’m not asking you to,” Gendry says. 

“No, I mean I can’t talk about my family, but I can’t talk about…I can’t talk about that other thing that happened.” She says pointedly avoiding his gaze again. 

“You mean the kiss?” Gendry asks. Arya nods in response. “Okay,” he says. “We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to.” 

“Okay,” Arya says. 

“Okay,” Gendry says. He moves from his position in front of the door and makes to sit down on her bed. 

“What are you doing?” She asked startled.

“Being there for you,” Gendry says simply taking out his textbook to begin reading. 

After a few moments Arya grabs a textbook of her own and comes to sit next to him on her bed, leaning gently against his side. They sit in silence for a few moments before Arya speaks barely above a whisper. 

“It was a good kiss,” she says still looking at her book. Gendry looks over but she doesn’t look up. 

“It was a very good kiss,” he responds going back to his book and peaking at her from the corner of his eye. A small smile dances around the corner of her lips. 

“Good,” she says. 

“Good,” he parrots, and it is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i imagine Arya falling asleep on Gendry as they study!


End file.
